Love Conquers All Right?
by Ivy Moonlit Rose
Summary: Deidara dies, but he is unable to cross over because of the path he choose while alive. So he is given a chance to redeem himself. Will he be able to do what is needed to be done or will he fail? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: _Deidara dies, but he is unable to cross over because of the path he choose while alive. So he is given a chance to redeem himself. Will he be able to do what is needed to be done or will he fail? What will happen when love decides it wants to join him on his mission to redeem himself. They say love conquers all, but does it really?_**

**Chapter 1**

Two shadowed figures are standing next to each other in the bright light. In front of them is a man with long blonde hair. Half the blonde's hair is up in a high ponytail, a fringe covers his left eye. From the only visible eye you can assume the other one is blue as well.

"Deidara," says the shorter of the shadowed figures. The voice sounding like it belongs to a female.

"Who are you, un," asks the blonde now known as Deidara.

"That does not matter," answers the second shadowed figure. This voice is deeper and holds authority; you can tell it belongs to a man.

"Where am I, un?"

"You're on a different plane," answers the female. "This is where spirits come before they can completely cross over into the afterlife."

"I remember dying, un. Did I kill the Uchiha bastard?"

"No, Sasuke Uchiha still lives," replies the man.

"How the hell did that Uchiha brat get away, un?"

"That is not something for you to worry about," the man says.

"What you must worry about," says the female. "Is how you are going to cross over?"

"Why should I worry about that, un?"

"Because of the path you had taken in life keeps you from crossing over," replies the female. The man decides he isn't going to waste his breath on Deidara. His companion can do all the talking.

"I thought when you died you either went to heaven or hell, un."

"There is no heaven or hell."

"Then where the hell do I go, un?"

"For now, nowhere; you are stuck on this plane because of the decisions you made in life. Usually if someone makes good choices they go to Rahy Beatha."

"So I'm stuck on this plane forever, un?"

"Yes, but…we can give you a second chance to redeem yourself."

"I'm listening, un."

"We'll take you back onto the plane you were on. However, you won't exactly be back in the world you were living in. You'll still be living on earth; you'll just be on a different dimension or plane."

"What she means is that there will be similarities, but a lot of the things will be different. There is no one running around throwing kunai at each other. Where you'll be going there is no ninjas."

"There's more, but you'll have to figure out the rest when you get there."

"So I'm going to be given a second chance at life, un?"

The man shakes his head not saying a word as the woman speaks again.

"You won't be alive. You're going to be a ghost. We'll be taking you to a specific person. When you meet them, you'll have to help them and figure out a way to become their friend. Here is the catch, the person we are assigning you to can't see or hear you, at least not at first. It will take some time before they can. When you have completed what you've been assigned then you can cross over."

"Is that all? Sounds like a piece of cake, un."

The man chuckles as he shakes his head, if it were only that simple. He knows that there are still spirits that they sent out who have been unable to complete their assignment. Then there are some who are left to wander, never being able to cross over because they didn't want to change.

"Then you are ready to start you assignment," asks the female.

"Yes."

The woman places her shadowy hand on Deidara's shoulder. At first nothing happen. Then there is bright light causing Deidara to close his eyes tightly. Soon the light changes into darkness. Deidara feels like he is floating and opens his eyes. He sees nothing but what seems like a little speck of color on the horizon. Light appears again, but this time with bustling sound. Again Deidara closes his eyes until they get use to the light.

Deidara finds himself standing in the middle of a school courtyard. Teenage students are walking around in groups talking with one another. None of them seem to have a care in the world. He sees strange things that we know as buses and cars. The students either load onto a bus or head into a car. Looking around he sees none of the shadowy figures. Instead he feels something in his hands and looks down to see a note. What he finds scrawled on the paper is this: _You'll know when you have found the person we assigned you to when you feel the pull towards them._

Deidara's brows furrow together in confusion. What type of pull are these people…figures talking about? His question is answered as he feels a pull. It is indescribable, but his feet want to move on their own accord, as if being pulled by some invisible magnetic force. He looks up crumbling the note as his eyes scan the crowd of students. His eyes land on a girl walking by herself with ear buds blaring music in her ears. She's wearing torn up jeans with a plain red t-shirt and a black hoodie zipped halfway. Her auburn hair is put in a ponytail. He can't see her eyes, but he knows she is watching everyone as she walks by them. He also knows she is his assignment and starts following her.

**That is it for chapter one. I know it is short and kind of boring, but it is to set up the plot. I promise the story and chapters will get better. I do not own Deidara he belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I only own the plot and the characters I make for this story. Please review and thank you. Until next time. ^.^**

**Note: Rahy Beatha is the name for paradise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deidara follows the girl onto the bus. Unlike everyone else she didn't stop to talk to anyone. He watches her watch everyone load onto the bus. No one bothers to sit with her and she doesn't seem to mind. Deidara starts to wonder if she is related to Itachi.

As the bus starts its engine she buckles up. She is the only one to do this and it seems she doesn't want anyone to see as she covers her lap with her backpack. Deidara sits down next to her and she turns to look at him. At least that is what he thinks when she looks in his direction. Only she isn't looking at him but the person sitting in the other seat next to them. A smile plays on her lips watching the other girl make a fool of herself. Shaking her head she looks out the window.

Deidara watches the girl but soon becomes bored. She doesn't speak with anyone just keeps listening to her music. Plus she is starting to fall asleep. So he decides he'll just watch the other students. It doesn't take long for them to get on his nerves. Not only are they loud and perverted, they act like a bunch of little kids throwing paper at each other. He wishes he could blow them all up. At each stop his mood lightens with each student unloading.

Eventually the bus comes to the last stop. Deidara goes to try and wake the girl up but he remembers he is unable to do anything. However, the bus driver pulls over, leaving the engine on as he unbuckles. He walks over and bends over the seat. Gently, the bus driver shakes the girl awake.

"Wake up," he says. "We're at your stop."

The girl wakes up confused then smiles sheepishly. Deidara gets out of the seat as she grabs her stuff. He follows her off the bus and to the mailbox. She quickly looks through it then shrugs her shoulders as she starts walking. Bored he just follows behind her. Why is it that he has to follow her? She seems so boring.

"When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain," she signs to the music blaring in her ears.

Her voice is soft and sounds like a gentle breeze. She bobs her head to the music swinging her arms around then twirling in a circle. The girl almost loses her balance and he can't help but chuckle.

After regaining her balance the girl looks behind her, a confused look on her face. He watches as her eyes narrow and she scans her surroundings. She bites on her lower lip before turning around and starts walking again. Every few minutes she repeats the action of looking over her shoulder scanning her surroundings. She has this uneasy feeling of being followed but sees nothing.

After about ten minutes of this going on she stops walking all together. She rips the ear buds out and turns around. Deidara takes a step back shocked with the look of determination on her face.

"Hello," she calls out loudly.

For a moment Deidara wonders if the girl knows if he is there. She calls out again when she gets no reply. Deidara thinks she's an idiot for calling out. That would be one way to get herself killed.

"Just my imagination," she mumbles to herself as she turns around starting to walk again. She turns off her mp3 player then places it back in her pocket. Five minutes later she walks through the door to her house.

"How was school?" Calls out her mother.

"Okay," she replies heading for her room.

Reaching her room she flicks the light on. She throws her backpack on the floor without a care about the contents inside it.

"Just okay?" Her mom asks now standing in the doorway.

"Yeah."

Deidara looks at the mother. Her eyes are brown while her hair his blonde. She looks fragile and petite. Looking back at the girl that he has been following ever since he showed up in this world he notices that the girl takes after her mom in the beauty department. _Her auburn hair and dark emerald green eyes must come from her father,_ he thinks to himself.

"What happen?"

"The usual."

"Care to elaborate," her mother says with a sigh.

"Not really."

"Vivaldi Dupree you can't keep everything bottle inside. You have to open up sometimes."

"Can I be left alone so I can get my homework done? I have a lot to do."

"That dam of yours will break sooner or later, and if you keep pushing everyone away there won't be anyone there for you when it happens."

"Hmph," Vivaldi says as her mother leaves the room.

Vivaldi walks over to her backpack and quickly opens it. She pulls out a book then flops down onto her bed. Deidara raises his brow questioningly then looks away knowing she can't see him. He wants to be anywhere but where he is at now. This girl is absolutely boring.

Hours later Deidara jumps as Vivaldi suddenly sits up and throws the book across the room. Her sudden outburst shocks him.

"What was that about," asks a girl standing in the doorway. For a moment Deidara thinks it is the mother until he realizes the girl looks a lot younger.

"Nothing Emi."

"Then why did you throw the book?"

"Because it shouldn't have ended like it did. There better be a sequel."

"WOW! You are such a nerd."

"Thank you," Vivaldi replies with a smile.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I could care less."

"No surprise there. You don't care about anything or anyone."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. Now get the hell out of my room."

"I just came to tell you dinner is done."

"I'm not hungry."

"Whatever, I don't care. Go ahead and starve yourself, you'll be doing everyone a favor."

Vivaldi picks up a blue pillow and throws it at her sister. Emi ducks then flips her sister the bird before leaving. _Why can't I be assigned to the sister_, he thinks to himself. _She seems more interesting._

"Hey freak," Emi calls out to her sister a few minutes later. "Mom says get out her and eat."

"Hey don't call your sister a freak," Deidara hears the mother say.

"I'll be out in a minute," Vivaldi calls out.

Vivaldi flops down on her bed rubbing her face. From what he can tell she looks a little irritated. Getting off the bed she picks up the book she threw and places it on her backpack.

"So Ms. Freak," she says to herself. "Can your sister come up with anything new to call you? Probably not. Oops, shouldn't have answered that question. I guess it means I'm insane. As long as I don't tell anyone they can't put me away."

Deidara chuckles. Sure this girl is boring, but she is kind of funny. She walks out of the room with Deidara following behind her.

Vivaldi quickly sits up in bed, knowing that her mother and sister is sound asleep. She slowly makes her way out of her bed straining her ears to take in the sounds of everything. Deidara has been busy trying to mold some clay he found in her room. Of course he has been unsuccessful since he can't touch it. As Vivaldi is making her way out of the room, Deidara just stares after her for a moment before following her. _What is she up to?_

Vivaldi quietly opens the front door and steps into the chilly night air. Her bare feet are assaulted by the cold from the stone porch. She ignores it as she walks onto the grass. Her feet carry her into the middle of the road. Deidara looks at her his eyebrow raised. He watches as she looks up to the night sky.

"Hey dad," she says softly. "I hope you can hear me. I've been doing okay I guess, I just really miss you."

Deidara stands next to her watching her face. Her eyes become watery but she quickly blinks her eyes to get rid of the tears threatening to spill. She refuses to cry. Not once did she cry when she got the news that her father died six months ago. During his funeral she didn't shed a single tear while her mother and sister cried their hearts out. It wasn't because she didn't love her father; it was because she felt she had to be strong for her family. Her being the oldest she felt it was her responsibility. Her mother is emotionally fragile. Even though her mother tries to be strong she can see how hard her mother struggles. She can hear her mother cry herself to sleep every night. Then her sister is another story. Ever since their father's death Emi has constantly been getting into trouble. Emi sneaks out to go to parties getting drunk and doing drugs. Vivaldi wouldn't be surprise if her sister was having sex.

"I have a job now starting tomorrow. Finally, I'll be able to help mom out financially. Don't worry I won't neglect my school work. Anyways, I should be getting to bed. I'll talk to you again when I have some free time. I love you dad."

For a moment Vivaldi just stands there still looking at the night sky. _Well, get inside already. You should have been asleep in the first place. Who do you think I am your babysitter?_ Thinks Deidara.

With a sigh she wraps her arms around her. She then runs back to the house quietly going back in. Deidara rolls his eyes as she climbs into bed pulling the blankets over her. This time he watches her making sure she goes to sleep, and she does within moments. Deidara turns back to the clay to try to touch it and hopefully mold it into something.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Well that is chapter two. I know another boring chapter, but now you know who the girl is and some of her background. I promise you that the chapters will be getting more exciting soon. If anyone wants to they can share some ideas. I'll be sure to give credit to you. I do not own Deidara, he owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I own only the characters I have created and the plot. Please review and thank you. Until next time. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The days pass into a week. Deidara has become annoyed and pissed at not being able to do anything. Plus Vivaldi has been working herself to the bone. Sure she seems really boring to him, but he admits that she works herself hard. While watching her one night when she had some free time he saw her take out the clay and start sculpting. She wasn't as good as him, but she had talent. He knows she has a long way go before she could ever be as good as him. If he could he would help teach her, after all art is his passion.

While he watched her he realized she shouldered a lot by herself all for her family. It seemed she was putting people before herself. Not that she didn't have any backbone; she stood up for herself and others. She constantly got into fights with her sister. He liked the sister. She was a lot of fun and wish more than once he was assigned to her.

Vivaldi, he learned was reserved about her emotions. It was during lunch time that she opened up a little bit and showed more emotion. Unknown to Deidara he was seeing what little spark of life she had left for herself, of the person buried deep within.

As of now Deidara follows Vivaldi into her room. She had just got home from work and it is almost midnight. Vivaldi throws her stuff onto the bed rubbing her eyes. Exhaustion is eating at her but she refuses to let it take hold of her. Luckily she doesn't have homework and she is glad for that.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulls out the book she had gotten from the library yesterday. It is a book about ghost and paranormal activity. Deidara looks at the book then her wondering if she knew he was there. There have been multiple times during the week when she would suddenly start talking, asking if anyone was there in her own room. Since Deidara couldn't reply he just kept his mouth shut.

Vivaldi starts reading and Deidara walks to the section of the room where she keeps her clay. Even though he has been unsuccessful he keeps trying to touch the clay instead of going through it. Time passes in what seems to be a blink of an eye.

"Hey Freak," Emi says from the doorway.

"Hello Emi," Vivaldi replies closing the book too tired to want to argue.

She turns and looks at her sister. Emi is dressed in a pink mini-skirt with a baby blue sleeveless top and red sandal. Vivaldi raises her left brow at her sister's outfit. She automatically knows that her sister is sneaking out to go to some party.

"What nerdish thing are you doing? Reading or that crappy art stuff you do?"

"It's called sculpting, and right now what I make may be crappy but I'll get better someday. Besides, I like it."

"I don't see why, art is so stupid and a waste of time."

"Excuse me?" Deidara says, forgetting that he can't be heard.

"What would you know? Art isn't stupid or a waste of time. It is a way to express yourself."

"I don't see why you bother. Once you complete something it won't be long before you destroy it with different methods. Art isn't something that should be destroyed. It should be preserved and last forever."

"In other words you're saying it is everlasting."

"Precisely."

"You are wrong. I destroy my art because nothing last forever. Everything has to come to an end eventually. It is the same way with art. Art is…fleeting."

A smirk plays on Deidara's face. Emi is starting to piss him off with her talk about art, but Vivaldi knows what true art is. She is starting to become a little less boring as he gets to know more about her.

"Wrong, it's everlasting."

"Art is fleeting," Deidara says even though he knows he won't be heard. He just wants his two cents in. "Your sister has the right concept of what true art is."

"It is fleeting," Vivaldi replies to Emi.

"Everlasting."

"Fleeting."

"Everlasting."

"Fleeting."

"EVERLASTING!"

"FLEETING!"

"EVERLASTING YOU STUPID FREAK!"

"FLEETING!"

The two bicker back and forth like little two year olds. At first Deidara watches amused; this reminds him a little bit about the arguments he use to get into with Sasori about art. However, his anger quickly rises each time. Neither one is giving up, and Emi is starting to piss him off. No one notices the light flickering in the room caused from Deidara's anger.

"EVERLASTING MORON!"

"TRUE ART IS FLEETING! GET IT RIGHT YOU BRAT, UN!"

Both girls jump from hearing Deidara shout. A second later the light blows up from the release of energy; glass shatters and Emi shrieks. Vivaldi just stands motionless with wide eyes.

"MOM!" Emi yells running from the room. "VIVALDI HAS A BOY IN HER ROOM AND SHE IS HIDING HIM!"

Slowly Vivaldi moves her hand to her desk. Quietly she opens the draw and pulls out the emergency flashlight. She prays that the batteries still work. At first she thought she imagine the person yell, but from hearing what Emi just yelled running from her room she knew she wasn't the only one who heard it. Emi may think Vivaldi is hiding a boy in her room, but she isn't. She didn't even know there was one in her room.

"Hello," she whispers turning the flashlight.

The flashlight causes a large circle of light to shine in the room. She clutches onto it for dear life not afraid to use it as a weapon. Meanwhile Deidara stands in his spot astound. He didn't expect the two girls to hear him nor for the light to blow.

"Look I know you are there so just stop hiding," Vivaldi continues to whisper.

Deidara scoffs knowing he isn't hiding. Her mother soon rushes into the room with a flashlight. She shines it into Vivaldi's face causing her to squint her eyes and look away. Her mother then has the light scan the room. Emi walks from behind their mother. She actually looks happy and that is because she is happy. Emi can't wait for their mother to go off on her sister for having a boy in her room.

Their mother walks in the room. She looks under the bed, in the closet and every hiding place in the room looking for the boy. Emi has a smug smile until she realizes that their mother can't find the boy.

"Vivaldi," their mother says tiredly. "Do you have a boy in here?"

"No mother."

"She is lying. There was a guy who shouted at me calling me a brat."

"Vivaldi?"

"There is and was never a guy in my room," she replies confidently even though she feels unsure of herself. "He must have been shouting from outside. We were getting loud arguing."

"Alright, I believe you," her mother replies rubbing her eyes.

"How can you believe her?"

"Emi drop it, it is too late to argue about this."

"She doesn't get in trouble?"'

"Emi I said drop it," their mother replies turning to her daughter. "Besides, why are you up at this time dressed like that? You should be in bed."

Deidara smirks as Emi stutters to come up with a lie. Vivaldi opens her mouth to tell her mother, but quickly rethinks of saying anything. She thinks her mother won't be able to handle it with what she already has to deal with. Emi waits for her sister to rat her out and sees that she is about to but closes her mouth.

"Emi was just showing me the outfit," Vivaldi lies. Both Deidara and Emi are shocked by her answer. "She thought I might like it and wanted my opinion to see if she should wear it on her date with Makota tomorrow."

Deidara looks at Vivaldi confused. _She was just arguing with her about art and now she is helping her sister. Why would she even do that? I know I wouldn't do something like that._ Emi on the other hand is seething with anger on the inside.

"Okay," their mother replies. "The two of you need to get to bed."

All three watch as the mother leaves the room. They listen as she goes to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Emi turns to Vivaldi, her eyes narrowed. Her hands ball up into fist.

"What the hell Freak. I didn't need you to save me. Don't you dare ever help me again."

"I was…"

"I don't care. I hate you and I wish you were the one who died instead of dad. Everyone would be so much happier."

Deidara once again is angry. The light on the flashlight starts dimming and flickering. He couldn't believe that this girl was so ungrateful. Emi walks over and slaps Vivaldi in the face. Vivaldi stands there with her face slightly turned from the impact as the sound echoes in the room. No emotion shows on her face and Emi glares then punches her sister in the face again wanting some sort of reaction. It only angers her more when she doesn't get one.

Deidara's anger rises at Emi. He is slightly angry with Vivaldi for not doing anything. Emi just spits in her sister's face and storms out. After about thirty second, the flashlight falls from Vivaldi's hand. She slowly raises her hand and wipes the spit off her face. Her throat clenches and eyes burn with wanting to shed tears, but she refuses. She blinks her eyes viciously.

"I would have punched her back if I were you," Deidara says.

Vivaldi's head snaps in the direction of his voice. It was faint, but she still heard him. Momentarily forgetting what happen, she picks up the dim flashlight and shines it where Deidara is standing. All that greets her is her own clay. Deidara raises his brow at her then looks away.

"Are you a ghost?"

Deidara almost jumps at her question. He looks back at her to see her staring in the direction he is standing in. His mouth opens to reply then closes. He moves away and sees her still staring at the spot he was just standing. She couldn't see him and he is a little disappointed. It means no way of communication.

"I'll just talk with you some other time," she says shutting the light off and throwing the flashlight towards her desk.

She climbs into bed thoughts racing around in her head. _If I'm being followed by a ghost,_ she thinks; _that would explain why I have been having this feeling that someone has not only been following me but watching me as well. This is so cool, yet kind of creepy. I always knew ghost exist. I'm glad I checked out the book. Maybe it's my father. No, it couldn't be. I'll find out tomorrow._ With that last thought in mind Vivaldi closes her eyes and falls to sleep.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I own only the character I have created and the plot. Kishimoto Masashi owns Deidara. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but the line "when the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain," comes from the song Last Unicorn by Groove Coverage. I do not own the song. I hope this chapter was a little better than the last two. Like I promised the chapters will be getting better as the story progress. Please review and thank you for reading my story. Until next time. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Friday is finally here. You can feel the excitement bubbling under the students constant chattering. When the last bell of the day rings all worries about schoolwork will be tossed to the wind. Everyone is waiting for that moment because it means the beginning of spring break. Even Vivaldi is waiting for spring break as she sits at lunch with her small group of friends.

"So any plans for spring break," asks Makota.

Makota is Vivaldi's best friend since grade school. He is constantly worried about Vivaldi and Emi. Ever since their father's death, both have changed. Emi, his girlfriend is always going to parties, getting low grades, and seems to find trouble around every corner. To most people Vivaldi may not seem to have change, but Makota knows that is not the truth. She used to be a lot more open with her feelings. Vivaldi use to talk more and do things for herself not just for others. There was always a mischievous spark in her eyes. Whenever you were with her, you could expect fun and adventure.

"I'll be working the entire time," Vivaldi replies.

Makota sighs as he moves a strand of blonde hair away from his green eyes. Now there is no longer that fun adventurous girl. There is no longer the girl who uses to speak her mind. That girl seems to be long gone. All that is left is a girl who is reserved, shouldering too much, serious, giving but never receiving, working too hard, and losing the ability to enjoy life. He wishes there was someone who could help her, bring her back to her old self.

"Is that all you ever do when you're not doing school work?" Cylene, Makota's little sister asks.

"Pretty much," Deidara says to no one in particular as he looks out the window bored.

"I do other things."

"Like what?" Pepper asks speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah," Cylene says. "Like what? You never hang with any of us anymore. What other things could you possibly be doing?"

Deidara looks to Vivaldi to see how she would answer. Vivaldi looks down feeling all of her friend's eyes on her. Guilt tries to settle in but she refuses to allow it to settle. She has to be there for her family.

"I read and. . . ."

"Reading is so lame," Pepper says.

"It isn't that bad if you have a good book," Cylene says to Pepper.

Right then the bell rings for the next class. The four friends say goodbye to each other. They head off into different directions. Vivaldi heads to the school board's office. She works for the school board during the school week. She only has four class periods and they are, introduction to informational technology first period, art 3D second period, peering third period, and lunch fourth period. The rest of her classes like math, English, etcetera are taken online. When she finishes her work at the school board, she will go to her other job, which is a cashier at Wal-Mart.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Emi flips through a fashion magazine. She is alone in the house waiting for a phone call. Her mother is at work and the same with her sister. A smirk plays on her face because she knows she will not be seeing much of her sister during spring break.

Emi's phone starts ringing just as the front door opens. She ignores whoever is at the door as she opens her phone and pushes the talk button. Vivaldi walks into the living room to see her sister on her cell. She just watches her sister.

"Hello," Emi says.

"Hey Emi it's me Mari. How is it going?"

"It is going good."

"So, there is going to be a huge party at my place."

"That is so cool."

"Are you going to come?"

"You don't need to ask me twice."

"You should bring someone with, like your boyfriend."

"I can't bring him. He doesn't like going to parties. He can be so lame sometimes."

"Well…bring your sister."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just bring somebody. Anyways, I have to set everything up. The party starts at eight. I'll see you when you get here. Later."

"Later Mari."

Emi snaps her phone shut ending the call. She looks up and sees her sister just watching her. A scowl appears on her features before pushing herself off the couch.

"What are you doing home Freak?"

"My schedule has changed. I no longer work tonight."

"Great,' Emi mumbles rolling her eyes.

"I'll get started on dinner then."

"Hell no, you might poison us."

Vivaldi shakes her head and heads into the kitchen. Emi runs after her. There was no way she is going to eat anything her older sister makes. She quickly grabs her sister's arm roughly with a glare intact. Deidara watches with amusement wondering what will happen.

"Let me go please."

"You are not cooking. We can wait until mom gets home."

"Mom works hard enough as it is, she doesn't need to come home and cook dinner for us when we can do it ourselves."

"I prefer to have mom cook then you."

"Of course you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Now I am going to cook and that is final. Whether you eat it or not is up to you."

Vivaldi snatches her arm back from her sister. Emi glares daggers at her, blood boiling through her veins. She was not losing this argument. As Vivaldi fills a pot with hot water, Emi storms over and knocks it out of her hands. A gasp of pain is heard from Vivaldi as most of the scalding hot water lands on her. The pot clatters to the floor as Emi smirks at her sister.

Vivaldi closes her eyes calming down the rage building up inside. Her hands clench into fist wanting to wipe that smirk off her sister's face. Deidara smirks hoping Vivaldi will punch Emi like she deserves.

"You are cleaning the water up," Vivaldi says to her sister.

"You can't make me," Emi replies standing tall with a smug look.

"Then I advise you to get out," Vivaldi says slowly with an iciness to her voice.

For a moment, the smug smile on Emi's face falters. She finally receives a reaction from her sister instead of nothing. Only she was not expecting so much coldness coming from her. She should know she would receive a reaction like this from all the times Vivaldi has bottle up her anger. Deidara just watches waiting for Vivaldi to snap. He can see it happening at any moment.

Emi takes a step back from her sister. Nothing happens, but Deidara can feel the anger ready to explode from Vivaldi. Emi walks out of the room not saying a word. Vivaldi closes her eyes getting her anger under control. After a few minutes, she gets a mop and cleans up the water. She then quickly gets dinner started. By the time, their mother is home dinner, which is noodles and tomato sauce with chopped sausage, is finished.

Dinner is eaten is silence. Afterwards they watch TV together but soon all three go to bed. Vivaldi lies on her bed listening to her mother cry. Her throat threatens to close but she fights the emotion away. Time seems to pass slowly for her as her mother cries what seems to be forever. Eventually her mother cries herself to sleep.

Deidara watches her get out of her bed. She walks towards the door and shuts it while turning the light on. Then she walks to the dresser draw and pulls out the book from last night. For a minute, she flips through the pages then stops. Turning around Deidara sees the determination in her eyes.

"Okay, I know you are here. I am not stupid, I can feel or sense that you are here. So who are you?"

Deidara stands at his spot near the clay. He does not say a word knowing she will not hear him. She waits patiently for five minutes then lets out a sigh.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Don't compare me to that damn Itachi Uchiha," Deidara says angrily, his hatred suddenly surfacing for said Uchiha. Vivaldi's eyes slightly widen just slightly hearing Deidara.

"I'm sorry my mistake. You must be new to the whole ghost thing. I have been reading the book on my desk, not that you probably did not already know, but I may know a way for us to communicate. That is if you want to. Anyways, I'm not sure if it is true or not, but it is believed that if a ghost stores up their energy they can use it to be seen, touch objects, communicate and all that good stuff. Emotions also help with the energy, an example is from last night when you yelled and blew my light."

Deidara muses over what she just said. If that is true then he can actually be able to do something. Kami knows he is getting bored and restless. Watching someone is such a tiresome boring job. Unless the person you are watching over is fun. However, according to Deidara, Vivaldi is not fun. If he only knew her before he father's death, he would not be complaining if she was still like that.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to work on my crappy art skills," she says as if it is something to be proud of.

She walks over to her art area and gathers her clay. Sunday, she decides that she will destroy her finished projects. Deidara lets out a frustrated sigh of boredom. Might as well try it and start reserving energy.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I hope you somewhat like the chapter. You learn a little bit more about Vivaldi. I promise the story and chapters will get better. To anyone who is reading this thank you. Please rate and review this story. I own only the characters I make. Kishimoto Masashi owns Deidara. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Deidara tried to stay in Vivaldi's room all week but failed. The magnetic pull he felt would kick in whenever she got a certain distance away from him. At first he ignored it, but on the second day of the week he gave in. He wasn't proud of the fact, but if he was alive the feeling would have been making him overly nauseous. Instead it made him feel extremely weak, which he didn't know was possible since he is dead.

Vivaldi did work like she said she would, but that isn't all she did. Everything she made, she soon destroyed. Deidara saw the anger in her eyes as she destroyed her art. She would drop it from tall heights, pour alcohol on it and quickly light it on fire, stomp on it, and drive over it, there seem to be no end to how she could destroy her art. Yet working and art were not just how she spent her spring break. She also spent it trying to talk to Deidara. He never said a word to her, but she wasn't giving up hope. All he was doing was building up and reserving his energy.

Now on a Friday night Vivaldi sits on her bed with her legs tucked under her. Her mother is in bed in deep sleep. Unknown to her Emi is standing outside her bedroom door listening to her.

"So how are you?" Vivaldi asks her unknown ghost. Deidara refuses to say anything since he wants all the energy he can get and have.

"I'm doing okay thanks for asking."

He chuckles at her response. Emi gets this weird look on her face. _My sister has gone insane._

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Vivaldi asks but doesn't wait for an answer knowing she won't get any. "That's awesome. I don't really have much of a free time anymore, but you know what I do already."

Emi burst into her sister's room. Both Deidara and Vivaldi look at the door surprised. Glaring at her sister, Emi struts into the room like she owns it. Her silver heals barley make any noise on the carpet floor. Her blue skirt stops just at her knees. She has her hair done in a high ponytail. Pink lip-gloss makes her lips look fuller. A golden owl necklace adorns her slim neck. The neckline of her violet shirt dips into the valley of her breast. Automatically both Deidara and Vivaldi know that Emi is heading to a party.

"Get dressed," Emi hisses to her sister.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm taking your sorry butt to the party, you obviously need to get out."

"I don't want to go."

"I don't care, you are coming."

"No."

"If you don't come I'll make up some elaborate lie that will have mom going crazy…."

"You leave mom out of this."

"Then get dress. You can't go to the party looking like that."

Vivaldi looks down at herself while Deidara looks back at her. Her left brow lifts quizzically at her outfit. She was wearing a red t-shirt with torn up blue jeans.

"What is wrong with my outfit?" Vivaldi asks looking back at her sister.

"It is totally lame. I can't have you looking uncool while accompanying me to the party. It could ruin my reputation."

"Then why invite me?"

"You need to get out," Emi replies walking over to her sister's closet.

Opening the closet she quickly browses the selection of clothing. She pulls out a blue blouse with a floral pattern done in silver along with a purple and black plaid skirt that ends four inches above the knees. Emi turns to her sister and throws the outfit. Deidara watches as Vivaldi flinches away from the clothing. Emi rolls her eyes at her sister. She will never admit it, but she did love her sister's style even though it isn't her kind of style. Her sister does have good taste when it comes to clothes.

"Put that on and we can leave."

"I don't want to."

"Just do it," Emi sneers before walking out.

Vivaldi looks down at the clothes her sister threw. Her heart aches to put the clothes on and go with her sister to the party, but her mind screams no that she has to be responsible. It screams at her that those things are in the past, and that she must help take care of her mother and sister. At the same time her heart screams back that she shouldn't be shouldering all of this at once, that she is still young and should be enjoying life. Deidara watches the battle raging in dark emerald eyes. Letting out a sigh she grabs the clothes.

"Do mind giving me a minute please."

Deidara just shrugs as he heads outside. He sees Emi down the hall talking on the phone waiting for her sister. He leans against the wall opposite of Vivaldi's bedroom door. Meanwhile inside the room, Vivaldi sheds all of the clothes she is wearing and pulls on the ones her sister gave her. She puts on red flip-flops and quickly brushes her auburn hair until it shines in the light. Tucking some of her hair behind right ear she walks to the door. The door opens before she can place her hand on the knob revealing her sister. Emi does a quick look over and nods.

"You could have put some makeup on, but then again that was never you. What was it that you always said when I told you that you should?"

"That it takes away the natural beauty."

"I guess, now let's go."

Deidara's eyes widen just a fraction when Emi moves revealing Vivaldi. She looks so much different away from her plain clothing. She looks more fragile than ever. Not only that, but her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders. He thought she was cute before, but now she looks pretty. She doesn't compare to her sister Emi who looks beautiful. If he only he could see Vivaldi six months ago.

Vivaldi follows her sister while Deidara follows behind her. They don't even sneak out a window; instead they walk out the front door. For a while they walk a few blocks until they come to a 2006 four door white GM car. Emi walks right up to it and gets into the passenger seat. Vivaldi looks at the car hesitantly but follows her sister and gets in the back. Deidara watches her from beside her as she closes the door and places her seatbelt on. A good thing since the driver takes off down the street at eighty miles per hour in less than five seconds. Emi laughs while Vivaldi sits with her eyes closed praying she will live through this ride.

Within minutes they get to a house. Lights are blazing everywhere looking like it is the middle of the afternoon. Music blares in the house and is trickling outside from an open window. Vivaldi can feel the vibrations of the bass sitting in the car as the ignition is turned off. People are all over the yard talking, laughing, drinking, dancing, and pulling stupid stunts. A look of weariness passes over Vivaldi's face as Emi and the driver get out of the car. Emi glares at her sister and Vivaldi lets out a sigh as she unbuckles reluctantly getting out of the car as well.

Vivaldi follows closely behind her sister. As they walk to the front door the people they pass by stop what they are doing and say hi to Emi. Some even start a short conversation. Deidara can see the uncomfortable look on Vivaldi's face_. Of course she isn't with the right group of people; she is out of her comfort zone. _

The moment they get through the door the driver takes off to some unknown destination. Mari, Emi's best friend rushes over. Her usually long black hair is now cut in a bob style.

"Mina and I didn't think you'll make it to her party. Of course we should know better. You would never let us down by not coming."

"Absolutely," Emi replies with a grin. "Is it true that Kenya will actually be here?"

"He is out back in the pool. Man he has got some hot abs."

"If I wasn't dating Makota I would so be going after Kenya."

"You would look so cute with Kenya."

Emi walks off with Mari into the crowd of dancing, grinding teenagers. Vivaldi stands still for a few moments until someone bumps into her and tells her to not just stand there. With a sigh she finds a corner. _She's reminding me of an animal trapped in unknown territory_, thinks Deidara. Vivaldi closes her eyes thinking, believing that coming here was a bad idea.

Opening her eyes, Vivaldi scans the crowd of people. Some are people she used to know and hang out with, others she never actually met but seen around school. Deidara watches as she unconsciously taps her hand against her thigh to the beat of the music. _She seems to be relaxing a little._

An hour later Vivaldi suddenly stands up; Deidara looks up at her a little surprised. Then he hears some people shout Vivaldi's name. He looks in the direction the voices are coming from. He sees Cylene and Pepper rush over to her.

"My gosh Viv, what are you doing here?" Pepper asks.

"Emi dragged me here."

"You let her?" Cylene asks.

"Someone has to watch over her," Vivaldi replies with a shrug.

"Well I hope you have fun. I have to go find my boyfriend," Cylene says.

"Okay take care," both Pepper and Vivaldi say in union. Cylene smiles then walk away.

"Nice outfit Viv, I haven't seen you wear something like that in what seems forever."

"Thanks," Vivaldi replies rubbing her left arm.

"So, are you going to participate in the karaoke?"

"No."

"You should, you're freakin' amazing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Gosh, I wish you wouldn't bring yourself down so much."

"I don't bring myself down."

"Yeah, because saying that you suck isn't bringing yourself down."

"It isn't, I'm just being realistic."

"You will sing something even if I have to force you."

"Later."

"Okay," Pepper replies with a grin.

"You are unbelievable."

"Who cares? Anyways, I'm going to get a drink do you want any?"

"As long as it isn't spiked," Vivaldi replies knowing that most of the drinks her are spiked.

"Okay, I will be right back."

Deidara raises a brow at Vivaldi wondering what she can mean about the drink being spiked. Vivaldi stands uncertain of what to do. She hasn't been out for so long she doesn't know what to do. With a sigh she walks around the groups of people dancing in the middle of the room. Within moments she makes it to the entrance of the kitchen only to bump in Pepper.

"I was just coming to you," Pepper says with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like staying in that spot anymore."

"No problem, here is your drink."

"What is it?" Vivaldi asks as she takes the tall porcelain glass.

"The yummy, delicious drink known as Mountain Dew," Pepper replies in a loving tone.

Vivaldi smiles softly then looks into the glass. She brings it up to her lip momentarily hesitant. Pepper gives her drink-it-already look. With a nod she takes a sip.

Two hours later Vivaldi is standing by the karaoke machine all giddy. Deidara watches her closely. He is unsure but believes that she is drunk. She has been drinking a lot of punch or whatever is in the giant serving bowl on the coffee table near the back of the room.

"I'm going to sing in the middle by Jimmy Eat World," she says with a laugh. The music starts and Vivaldi starts singing. People in the room either clap their hands or dance to the song.

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet.

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just try your best, try everything you can.

And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright.

Hey, you know they're all the same.

You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.

Live right now.

Yeah, just be yourself.

It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright.

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just do your best, do everything you can.

And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright."

As the song comes to an end almost everyone in the room erupts into applause. Vivaldi's eyes scan the room. Cylene is in a corner of the room making out with her boyfriend. Pepper is grinning up at Vivaldi and starts walking towards her. Vivaldi hands the mike to someone else and walks towards Pepper. Meeting halfway, Pepper hands Vivaldi a glass of punch. She chugs the drink as if there is no tomorrow.

"I'll get you another drink just meet me by the pool," Pepper says taking the cup from her friend.

"Okay," she replies

As Pepper walks off Vivaldi makes her way outside to the pool. Deidara just hangs in the background watching her. For some reason he feels edgy as if something is going to happen. So he is keeping a close look on her.

"Hey Freak, what was that about?" Emi asks walking up to her sister.

"What do you mean?" Vivaldi asks confused with a tilt of her head.

"Why the hell were you singing? This isn't a party about you where you get the attention."

"I just did it because of Pepper, and no one said that."

"I don't care what Pepper said or wants. Look here, I only brought you here so you don't crazy, not for you to parade around here to get attention and steal my friends from me."

"I'm not trying to do any of that," Vivaldi hisses to her sister.

"Don't you lie. You always have to have the attention. You're not happy until everyone looks at you and worships you," Emi says pushing her sister.

"Where do you get all this from?"

"It's the truth so don't go playing innocent."

Emi pushes her older sister again. Deidara stands up straighter as he watches the fight unfold between the sisters. Panic tries to worm itself inside him, but he squashes it telling himself there is no reason to panic, and that he is an S-ranked criminal, at least when he was alive.

"I'm not playing innocent," Vivaldi says as her anger starts crawling its way to the surface.

"Yes you are. You think you can get everyone wrapped around your finger, but you can't. I refuse to let you take my friends away from me. I hate you."

Emi pushes her sister with each sentence. With the last statement said she gives her sister one final hard shove. Vivaldi's eyes widen not only at the last statement, but the fact that she starts losing her balance from the final shove.

Deidara watches as Vivaldi falls into the pool. At first everyone around ignores it, but Emi. Both she and Deidara watch Vivaldi waiting for her to come to the surface. Now normally Vivaldi would immediately come up for air even if she did hit her head. However, since she has been drinking spiked punch she just stays under the surface of the water and not by choice.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. I believe the story and chapters are getting better and not so boring. I do not own mountain dew or in the middle by Jimmy Eats World. Deidara is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. However, I do own the plot and the characters I have created for this story. Please review. Thank you for reading. Until next time. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Deidara waits for Vivaldi to surface until he sees the blood. The people in the pool start freaking out and screaming. None of them bother helping as they rush out of the water. Emi just stares at the blood a little horrified yet somewhat satisfied.

Deidara does not know what to do, but he finds himself rushing to the pool. He jumps in without making a noise. He swims to Vivaldi before she reaches the bottom of the pool. He wraps his arm around her waist and starts swimming to the surface.

Meanwhile, people who were inside the house are now outside to see what the screaming is all about. Vivaldi's friends, Pepper and Cylene just stand next to Emi. Cylene clings onto her boyfriend's arm as he tries to pull away to actually help Vivaldi. Pepper seems to be shock and starts chugging her drink as if what is happening will disappear.

Deidara breaks to the surface of the water. He holds Vivaldi up making sure her head does not slip under the surface. Blood drips from her temple and the back of her head into the chlorine water.

Kyo, Cylene's boyfriend, finally pulls his arm free from her. He jumps into the pool and swims over to Vivaldi. When he reaches her, Deidara lets out a growl. Kyo hears him but ignores the growl since his attention is focused on Vivaldi. He takes hold of her and swims to the edge of the pool. Lifting her up, he places her gently down on the ground. Deidara quickly goes to Vivaldi's side as Kyo gives her CPR. Within seconds, she coughs up water and a groan escapes from her parted lips.

For a moment Vivaldi's eyes flutter open. She sees a blonde hair man with blue eyes leaning over her before she closes her eyes again. Now that she is alive and breathing again, Deidara's temper starts sharply increasing. The temperature starts dropping as lights flicker. The music from the radio turns into loud static causing the teenagers to cover their ears from the noise. The lights start exploding and most of the kids start screaming. Some of them run to their cars and take off. It becomes every man for himself.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Pepper says ignoring the things going on around them.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, un."

"Don't have to be such a jerk," she spits out as she turns around only to see nobody.

"We can't take her to the hospital," Emi says. "We could get into trouble."

"She needs medical attention," Pepper turns to Emi.

"We are not taking her to the hospital."

"You stupid bitch shut up. This is your fault, un."

Kyo ignores the arguing as he gets out of the pool and lifts Vivaldi up. Deidara quickly follows. At first, none of the three girls notices Kyo's and Vivaldi's absence as they argue with one another. Cylene is the one to notice their absence and turns around to see her boyfriend walking away with Vivaldi.

"Where are you going?" She screeches causing Emi and Pepper to stop arguing.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"You can't do that," Emi yells taking off after him.

The other two girls follow Emi. Kyo shrugs her off as she grabs his shoulder. Deidara unable to control his anger punches Emi in the face. A crunching noise is heard and seconds later blood spills from her nose. She curses in pain as she covers her nose. Deidara smirks in satisfaction then follows Kyo again.

Reaching his car, Kyo opens the back door and buckles Vivaldi in. Deidara quickly gets in next to her. Closing the door, Kyo quickly gets to the driver's side and starts the car. As he starts driving away from the house in the direction of the hospital, Cylene runs into the middle of the road to chase after him. She yells and curses at his retreating vehicle. Pepper rolls her eyes as she pulls out her cell and dials a taxi. She feels exhausted and just wants to go home. Forget about going to the hospital to make sure her friend will be alright.

Emi gets a ride home from the same person who brought her to the party. When she gets home, she slams her bedroom door shut. _Thanks to my damn sister, my night has been ruined. Arg, I hate her so much. I hope she gets in trouble from mom in the morning._

Emi quickly dress out of her party clothes and into her pajamas. She lies down and closes her eyes. She feels no remorse for what she did to her sister. Minutes after going to bed, she falls into a peaceful slumber.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vivaldi had to stay in the hospital for a whole day so the doctors could keep an eye on her. When her mother found out that she was in the hospital and that she was brought in intoxicated, her mother freaked. She immediately grounded her. Emi was giving her sister a smug look and was so happy that her sister was punished. This pissed Deidara off causing the machines to go out of whack. This made everyone go into a panic.

Now Vivaldi is in her room swinging her legs back and forth. She has been home for an hour. Emi stands in her sister's doorway with a smile.

"Hey Freak."

"Leave me alone," Vivaldi mumbles.

"You don't want to know where I'm going."

"No, not really."

"Well I'm telling you anyways."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Okay so I'm going out to dinner with Makota and then going to another party."

"Sounds like so much fun."

"Too bad you can't go to the party to get wasted."

"Don't act like you never drank before," she spits out.

"I'm just saying that I can hide it and not get in trouble."

"You are welcome."

"For what?"

"Not telling mom that you were there and what happen."

"I don't need your help, but I guess I can get away with anything because you'll never tell mom."

"You are such an irresponsible brat."

"Excuse me Freak, but who do…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Emi takes a step back. Vivaldi stands up with her hands balled into fist. For a moment, Emi furrows her brows. This is the second times her sister has snapped at her for the past two weeks.

"Whatever Freak, I am so out of here."

"Good riddance."

Emi glares before walking away. Quickly, Vivaldi walks over and slams her door shut. Deidara raises his brow but says nothing for the moment. With a sigh, she walks over to her bed and falls face first on her pillow. Her throat tightens as her eyes start to burn. Grinding her teeth, she pushes herself off her bed. There is no way she is going to let those emotions surface.

Walking over to her desk, she pulls open one of the drawers. She pulls out a mini video camera. Deidara watches silently wondering what she is up to. She turns around closing the drawer and turning the camera on. Without saying a word, she starts taking pictures of her room. Deidara leans against the dresser holding all of the clay and sculptures confused but not showing it.

"What are you doing, un?"

Vivaldi immediately stops and looks up. She does not see anyone, but she knows it is the unknown ghost. Deidara smirks, knowing she heard him. It seems she was right about reserving energy.

"I am taking pictures."

"Why, un?"

"Ghost show up on pictures and cameras, or so it is believed because ghost emits energy. I'm just testing the theory."

Looking down she starts looking through the pictures. At first, nothing shows up until she gets to the two pictures of her dresser. He shows up in both, but she can't tell what he looks like. That does not stop the smile that shows on her face. Deidara is shocked to see her smiling.

"Is the theory correct, un?"

"With pictures yes," she replies looking up in the direction he is in. "I want to test some other things out."

Turning on the video, she slowly moves around the room. Just as she suspect, when she has it pointing in the area Deidara showed up in the pictures he also shows up on the video. He looks like a silhouette of a shadow. Biting down on her lower lip, she looks up at him from the cam cord.

"Is something wrong, un?"

"No, not really."

"Then why are you looking at me like that, un?"

"I can't see you without this."

"Whatever. Is what your testing working as well, un?"

"Well you also show up on here, just you're not in color. You only look like a black shadow. So it is true you can show up in pictures and on videos, but on videos you only look like a shadow."

"What do I look like on a picture, un?"

"Like I took a picture of you with a camera that senses heat," she replies shutting the camera off. "Anyways, do you think you could actually make yourself visible?"

"I'll give it a try, un."

Deidara starts focusing his energy in trying to make himself visible. Vivaldi waits patiently as she places the camera back in the drawer. Her bedroom light starts flickering and some sort of shimmering light appears where Deidara stands. He slowly starts appearing looking like a very blurry picture.

"Can you seem me yet, un?" He asks still focusing his energy.

"Sort of, you're looking blurry," she replies giddy. "You're slowly becoming clearer to see."

Just as Deidara is about to become clear and look solid as he was actually there, Vivaldi's mother calls for her. She lets out a growl of frustration as she stalks over to her door swinging it open. With a wave, she walks out of her room.

Deidara lets out a growl as she walks out, but continues focusing. After about a minute, he stops hoping that now he is visible. Even though she left, he was not going to stop because he saw that as a waste of energy.

"Hello," says a female voice.

Deidara's head snaps in the direction of the voice. Sitting on the bed is the showed female figure who brought him to this world.

"What are you doing here, un?"

"Just checking up on some things; how is the charge going?"

"Boring, un."

"It isn't meant to be fun."

"This seems to be more of a babysitting type job. I am not anyone's babysitter, un."

"It isn't a babysitting job. You are supposed to be what she needs you to be."

"I'm not a baby-"

"No, you're her guardian angel."

"Why the hell…"

"We have given you a chance to redeem yourself for the afterlife that we could have easily denied, but we didn't. Unless you wish to forever roam and never truly rest in peace, then you will take this seriously. You are here guardian angel as well as a friend."

"She already has friends. Why do I need to be her friend as well, un?"

"Pay more attention around her when she is with her so called friends. The only true friend she has is too busy taking care of her sister."

"Why couldn't I be in charge of the sister, un?"

"Her life is not in danger nor is there a problem enjoying life."

"Sounds like a babysitting job, un."

"Listen to me Deidara. I am only going to say this once. Vivaldi's life is in danger and it is up to you to keep her from dying. It is also up to you to get her to enjoy life once more."

"If she dies, she dies it's the way life is, un."

"Fate has other plans for her instead of an early death. If you do not like this let me know now and you will not have to worry about her. However, not only will it be your fault for her death, but also you will forever roam in a place where you will be tortured for eternity. I am not talking about the place that you humans call hell for that does not truly exist. Now make your choice and be quick for she is on her way back."

For a moment, Deidara does not say a word. He thinks everything over. The woman is right about her on her way back. He can feel her coming closer. _I hate being someone's babysitter. However, I am not really taking care of her. All I have to do is keep her alive and get her to enjoy life until I am no longer needed. Then I can leave and go to the afterlife. This should not be that hard._

"Fine, I'll do it without complaining, un."

"Do what?" Vivaldi asks.

Deidara looks to the bed to see the woman gone. He then looks to the doorway to see Vivaldi looking at him shocked.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I hope you like the chapter and story. Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I own only the plot and the characters I created. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. Please rate and review. Thank you. Until next time. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vivaldi stands in her doorway shocked. Leaning against her dresser is a blonde male around the same age as her. Part of his hair is up in a ponytail while a fringe covers his left eye. This leaves his only visible blue eye staring back at her with mirth. A smirk graces his face.

"Can you see me now, un?"

"Yeah."

Deidara's smirk gets bigger as she just continues staring at him. For Vivaldi it is weird to see a guy in her room and a little embarrassing. In the back of her mind she always had known her…the ghost was a guy. Now to see that it is actually true just puts her in shock.

"Do you like what you see, un?"

Vivaldi's eyes widen then she quickly looks away. Deidara lets out a chuckle. Vivaldi looks up with a glare. She then moves away from the door and closes it as she goes to her bed. She sits down and looks up at Deidara.

"So….who are you?"

"Does it matter, un?"

"Well, I don't want to call you Mr. Ghost when I go to address you."

"Deidara, un."

"Nice name."

Silence engulfs the two. Vivaldi fiddles with her fingers unsure of what to do. With her…sort of research -more like testing theories- done, she feels at a lost. She always believed in ghost, and thanks to Deidara, he has proven her belief true. There were so many things she said she would do if she ever came across a ghost. However, none of those things comes to mind.

Deidara watches her unsure what to do as well. With a shrug, he picks up some clay and stats molding. This catches Vivaldi's attention and she watches him. Within moments he has a beautifully detail bird sitting in the palm of his hand. _What usually takes me hours he did in only a few short moments. That takes freaking skill. Is he some mastered artist?_

"How did you do that?" Vivaldi asks getting off her bed and walking towards him in wonder.

"With the help of these," he replies showing her his hand.

A mouth smiles back at her than sticks its tongue out. Her eyes widen in surprise. At first, she takes a step back then walks forward. The whole time Deidara watches her every move.

Once close enough she grabs hold of his hand. She brings it closer to her face, but far enough so she does not get licked. Surprisingly, he seems warm to the touch even though the air around him his chilling. Heck, she is shock she can touch him. She thought she would go right through him.

"That is weird," she says after a while letting go of his hand.

"You're not going to freak out, un?" He asks a little shocked that she is so calm about seeing the mouth on his hand.

"No, I've seen weirder stuff than that."

The sound of the doorbell grabs hold both of their attention. Vivaldi's head tilts to the side confused. She looks back at Deidara. With a shrug of her shoulders, she quickly leaves the room to answer the door. Upon arrival, she takes a peak outside to see one of Emi's friends. Deidara stands quietly in the background watching as she opens the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Vivaldi asks.

"I'm looking for Emi," Mari replies.

"She's not here. She left for some party."

"What party?"

"I don't know."

"That's weird because we made plans to go to the mall together."

"I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you."

"No problem, I'll just call her up to see what is going on."

Vivaldi watches Mari walk away to her car. Closing the door, she turns around. She heads to her room with Deidara following bored behind her. Not wanting to waste energy, Deidara goes back to being invisible.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

For a week, neither Deidara nor Vivaldi talked to each other. Deidara did watch her and how her friends interact with her. Cylene refused to be friends with Vivaldi anymore, stating that she is a bore and that she tried to steal her boyfriend at the party. Deidara could tell that when Pepper and Vivaldi were together that she did not want to be with Vivaldi but she never said anything. After all, she had no excuse to come up with. He wanted to punch both girls but kept his anger in check.

When he had time, Makota tried to hang out with Vivaldi. When that happen though, Emi got jealous and would take it out on her sister when they were home alone. Finally, Vivaldi did not want to stand in the way and told Makota that it would be best if they did not hang out anymore. He tried to get a reason why but she would not tell him though he had an inkling of an idea.

Vivaldi had lost her job at Wal-Mart. She was not fired because she did something wrong. She had been laid off along with ten other people. This made her feel horrible, but in the end, she thought it was for the best. Exams would be starting soon and she really needed to work hard on her schoolwork.

As of now, Vivaldi is standing in the middle of her room her hands balled into fist. Her eyes glare dangerously at her sister standing a few feet away from her. Deidara sits on the bed enjoying every minute of the show unfolding before him.

"I can't believe you told mom," Emi hisses through clenched teeth.

"I had to," Vivaldi retorts.

This fight started only about five minutes ago. Emi had been out with some friends at another party. Makota had come over to talk with their mother. He told their mother that he was worried about Emi. He told her about all of the partying Emi has done, that she has been drinking, and that early that day he found drugs in her purse. Before he left Vivaldi said that she would take the blame for him so Emi would not know that he told the truth. When he left Vivaldi's mother turns to her and asked if she knew anything about it. She told her mother that she had suspected her sister of doing drugs and that she did know about the rest.

Vivaldi had waited with her mother for her sister to come home. Their mother had gone of on Emi the moment she walked through the door. Emi glared at her sister the entire time their mother was yelling at her. She is now grounded for three months and will be going to see someone for help. Their mother then went to bed saying that they will finish this tomorrow. All of that was an hour ago.

"You didn't have to tell her anything."

"She is our mother and has every right to know the truth. So stop acting like some high and mighty spoiled irresponsible brat."

"I hate you."

"Why?" Vivaldi asks with a sigh as if everything inside her is slowly just starting to give up.

"Because it has always been about you with dad," Emi spits out. "Emi why don't you act more like your sister? Emi you need to study more. It was always about you. I was never good enough for him. You were always his favorite. Now you even have mom wrapped around your finger. Everyone is wrapped around your finger. Oh, look poor Vivaldi; it must be hard for her losing her dad. Look, there Vivaldi is growing up to fast helping take care of her family; she is such a good daughter. Is Emi not helping? Oh, did you not know she is always out partying. It must be hard on Vivaldi and her mother having to look out for a girl like Emi," Emi responds with mocking voices. "I'm the one suffering not you. You didn't cry at dad's funeral or when we got the news he died."

Vivaldi just stands there wanting to scream she is suffering, but refuses to say a word. Her throat closes up on itself as her eyes start to burn. Tears threaten to make themselves known.

"See you don't even deny it. You are a cold-hearted bitch. You did not care about dad then and you do not care about him now. The only one you care about is yourself. I hate you and I wish you would die."

Emi punches her sister and walks away. Vivaldi moves to the side from the impact. She does not move as she listens to her bedroom door being slam shut. Her eyes stay down focusing on her bed. Deidara hands clench and unclench. _Why does she not fight back with her sister? She does not even defend herself. Is what Emi said even true? No, I can tell._

"Vivaldi," Deidara says.

She looks up to see him sitting on her bed watching her. For a moment, she feels like breaking down, but then shakes her head. She stands up straight refusing to let anything hurt her, but if you look closer, you can tell she just wants to give up.

"Get off my bed please," she mumbles.

Deidara does not say a word as he complies. She crawls into bed pulling the covers close. He just lets out a sigh as he goes over to the light switch and turns the light off. He watches as she drifts to sleep then starts molding clay. _What am I supposed to do?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far and reviewed. I own only the plot and the character I created. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. Please rate and review. Again, thank you. Until next time. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day being Saturday, Vivaldi is alone at home. Her mother and Emi left an hour ago to talk to some psychiatrist. Vivaldi is sitting in the living room on the floor staring blankly at the TV. A commercial is advertising a new candy product. In the other room is Deidara talking once again with the female shadowed figure. A moment ago, he asked her, her name.

"I have many names, but you may call me Femi. So Deidara, did you do as I suggested? How are her friends?"

"I'm sure you already know, un."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a feeling, un."

"Well, you are right, I do already know."

"Is there something you want, un?"

"Follow me."

Femi walks out of the room gracefully. Deidara lets out an aggravated sigh, but follows. She takes him into the living room. He sees Vivaldi looking dead as she stares at the TV.

"Tell me Deidara, what do you see?"

"I see a girl, un," he replies sarcastic.

"This is not a game Deidara. Look and tell me what you see."

Deidara lets out a growl. _What the hell does she want me looking for?_ He looks at Vivaldi with a bored expression. This has to be the stupidest thing he has to do, or has ever done. Femi lets out a frustrated sigh and grabs onto Deidara's face. He goes to pull away but she just holds on tighter and makes him stare at Vivaldi. She even knees him in the stomach causing him to go down on his knees.

"Now look real closely and tell me."

"I see a girl who…"

"Who what? What type of emotion do you see Deidara? Where is she?"

"What do you mean where is she? She is right there in front of us with a blank expression, un."

"Then you are blind," Femi says pushing Deidara away from her.

Deidara quickly stands up. He glares at Femi as he growls at her. She removes her hood revealing long golden curls with piercing green eyes narrowed to a glare. Pale pouty pink lips draw back in a snarl.

"My patient with you is running thin. You are not doing your job. This is your last chance. If you do not do what you are supposed to do, we will be assigning someone else to look after her. I'll be back to check up on you soon."

With that said, Femi disappears. Deidara lets out a sigh and looks over to Vivaldi. _Did she want to know if I saw sadness from her? I already know she is sad. What am I looking for?_

"Don't you do anything for fun, un?" He asks, as he appears, walking towards her slowly.

"How long have you been following me?" She asks not even looking at him.

"For a month and a week, un."

"Then you should already know the answer to your question."

Emotions rage inside Vivaldi, but she refuses to let them surface. Anger, sadness and other emotions cut at her as they rage war against one another. _Maybe Emi is right and I should…._

"Vivaldi," Deidara says, pulling the girl away from her thoughts. She looks up at him with emotionless eyes. His hands clench into fist. He hates it when nobody shows emotion. It just does not feel or look right. "Follow me, un."

Deidara starts walking out of the living room. For a moment, Vivaldi just watches his back quizzically. Then she stands up and follows behind him. He takes her to her room confusing her more. Picking up clay off the dresser, he hands some to her while he keeps some for himself.

"I am going to make you a better artist, un."

"Okay," she replies with a small smile.

"I want you to pick an animal and that is what we will sculpt, un."

"A snake?"

"That is too simple and easy. How about a rat, un?"

"That's fine with me."

The next two and a half hour pass in a blur as Deidara tries helping Vivaldi become better at sculpturing. There is not much progress made in the first hour. He would constantly make remarks and tell her she was doing something wrong. His anger kept rising and he finally snapped at her. She surprised him by snapping back telling him he cannot work miracles and that these things take time. It was at the moment after snapping that she felt like proving him wrong; an old part of her catching a spark, refusing to let the small kindle of fire to be removed from its grasp.

During the last hour and a half, she has been working on a bird trying to prove that she was good. The only problem to her though was that she hates making birds because she is horrible at making them. She always screws something up. Either one wing is bigger than the other is, the body is too small, or it comes out looking like a zombie bird.

Finally finished with the touch ups, Vivaldi sets the bird down and takes a step back. For once in her bird sculpturing life, she actually has the bird able to stand on its feet next to Deidara's bird. Happiness and pride start crawling their way to Vivaldi. Even though her bird does not look as realistic like Deidara's bird, which looks like it will come to life at any moment, her bird is an improvement of not only her skills, but also her ability to make a bird. It is not too small, both wings are of the same proportion, and it does not look like a zombie.

Deidara watches as happiness illuminates off her. He gets the feeling that this is the first time she has been happy in a long time. For the past two and a half hours, he admits to himself she has improved if only a little. Though if this is what it takes to make her happy he will do it every day so he can finish this assignment. Of course, it will not be finished until he gives her a few words…or more of advice.

"We're done for the day, un."

"Okay, I'm going to make something to eat now."

Vivaldi walks out of the room and heads straight for the kitchen. Deidara follows behind her. In the kitchen, Vivaldi makes herself a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. She sets the food down on the table and sits in her blue grey chair. Deidara sits down from across her.

"You need to start defending yourself against your sister, un."

"What do you mean?" She asks, placing down her sandwich.

"You always let her walk all over you and belittle you. When she hits you, you just stand there and do nothing. Have you ever heard of fighting back, un."

"It wouldn't help any."

"Just stop standing there and fight back, un."

"Look you don't understand. You may have been here for a month and a week but that means nothing. Fighting back would just make things worse."

"Well it would be a lot better than you acting like that damn Itachi Uchiha, un."

Vivaldi says nothing and just goes back to eating. She does not know who this Itachi Uchiha is and does not care if she is acting like him. Deidara growls in frustration, his hands balling into fist. He doubts Femi would like it if he did anything to hurt Vivaldi to beat some sense in her.

The front door opens and Deidara quickly disappears. Emi and their mother walk in silently. Emi glares at her sister before walking off to her room. Vivaldi looks up towards her mother who smiles sadly in return.

"Ms. Tekamah the psychiatrist would like if you came with Emi and me next Saturday to see her."

"Why?"

"She believes that everyone in the family should see her to work out our problems and any other problems."

"Fine, I'll go with next Saturday. How long will it last?"

"She would like us to visit as a family every Saturday for four hours. As time progress and everything starts getting resolved, the time will start getting cut back."

"Alright."

Her mother walks off to get ready for work. She is going to have to start working extra hours to pay for the bill seeing the psychiatrist. Vivaldi watches her mother walk away and lets out a sigh. It looks like she is going to have to give all of her paycheck to her mother to help even more.

"Great now I am going to have to sit with you during those long boring hours, un," Deidara says reappearing.

"Then don't come with."

"It is not something I have a choice with, un."

Vivaldi shrugs her shoulders and finishes eating. She quickly places the dishes into the sink and heads for her room. Deidara went to sit on her bed to wait for her return. As she walks through her bedroom door, Deidara throws her one of the sculptures she made today.

"What is this for?"

"Destroy it, un."

"I made this today though."

"I don't care just destroy it, un."

"How would you like me to destroy it then?"

"Make it explode and then you will reach true art, un."

Vivaldi rolls her eyes and grabs some items she would need. She then heads outside to her backyard. Deidara watches as she pours some ingredients into a bowl. She places the sculpture of the rat into the bowl along with a string.

Lighting a match, she lights up the end of the string and rushes behind a tree. She questions herself on why she is even doing this and listening to Deidara as she watches as the spark gets closer to the flammable liquid. She knows she will get into trouble for this.

The spark of fire hits the liquid. At first, nothing happens, but then the bowl and everything explodes in a small explosion sounding like a gunshot. Deidara smirks at the scene before Vivaldi rushes over with the fire extinguisher putting out the flames. As much as she likes watching what just happen, she realizes doing it at home in her backyard was not the smartest thing to do. Next time when she goes out shopping, she is going to buy a whole bunch of ingredients and take this to a place only she knows about. Well she believes only she knows about it.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the ending for the chapter. I believe this to be an okay chapter. The next chapter **

**should be better, and every other chapter. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own only the characters I have created and the plot. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story. Please review once again. Until next time. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sunday morning Vivaldi wakes up to the alarm sound. She slams her hand down on the off button and rolls out of bed. She lands with a thud on the floor tangled in blankets. Deidara makes himself visible and laughs. Without thinking, she lets out a growl. She untangles herself from her blankets. Of course, for five minutes, she was unsuccessful and Deidara did nothing to help but laugh.

Throwing her blankets onto her bed, Vivaldi turns to Deidara. This was his entire fault; he said she had to wake up early. Even though she wakes up early for school, Vivaldi has never been a morning person. Well, only when the sun has not come completely over the horizon.

"Why did you have me wake up this early?" She asks her emerald eyes narrow to a glare.

"Don't worry just get dressed, un."

Deidara walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Vivaldi lets out a huff and contemplates on whether or not she should go back to sleep. Outside Deidara paces in the hallway once again invisible to the human eye. He had no idea what he was doing. All of this is just on a whim, making it up as he went along. Everyone kept saying that Vivaldi needs fun with her life that she needs to enjoy it more.

A few minutes later Vivaldi walks out wearing jeans, tie-dye shirt, and flip-flops. She lets out a yawn. She looks around for Deidara but shrugs her shoulders heading for the kitchen. Since she was up, she might as well eat breakfast. She makes herself a bowl of frosted flakes and sits down. Deidara appears sitting across from her with an irritated look.

"Hurry up, un."

Vivaldi's grip on her spoon tightens. This guy is irritating to her. Not only did he want her to wake up early, but also now, he is trying to rush her. She hates when people rush her. So just to get on his nerves she eats slowly taking her sweet time. Deidara realizes what she is doing and snarls at her. Unknown to both, Deidara keeps bringing the old Vivaldi to the surface.

Finishing the bowl, she goes and places it in the sink. Deidara stands by the front door waiting for her. Quickly she grabs some paper and a pen. She writes a note saying, _Went out with a friend. I will be back home hopefully by lunch. Lots of love, Vivaldi._

Walking past Deidara, she walks out the door. He lets out a growl but follows her. She climbs into her '91 Chevy four cab gold truck. Deidara slides into the passenger seat without opening the door. Vivaldi starts the engine, music suddenly blares from the speakers. Deidara simply raises his brow at her. She shrugs as she buckles up and pulls out of the driveway.

"Now where are we going?"

"I don't know, un."

Vivaldi slams on her brakes. Deidara's head hits the dashboard. He turns and glares at her only to find her glaring at him.

"Are you trying to kill us, un?"

"Number one you are already dead. Number two, what do you mean you don't know where we are going?"

"I am simply doing all of this on a whim, un."

"I am going back home."

Deidara's glare darkens. Using his ghost abilities, he takes control of the vehicle. Vivaldi tries to take control, but it is useless. Deidara has the car turn right and take off down the main road. With wide eyes, Vivaldi places her hands on the wheel so it looks like she is driving the vehicle. Deidara chuckles but refuses to let her have control.

For the next two hours, Deidara has them driving what seems to be nowhere. What he is really doing is following the directions that keep whispering to him. He pulls them off onto a dirt side road, and then lets Vivaldi have control. She almost lets the car swerve off the road because it was unexpected for her to have control again.

"Just follow the road, un."

Vivaldi nods in reply not bothering to ask questions. She nods her head along to the music. Deidara continues to watch back and forth between her and the road. An hour passes before the dirt road comes to an end meeting grass and trees. Vivaldi brings the car to a stop and turns it off. Silence immediately greets them.

"What now?"

Deidara gets out of the car. Vivaldi lets out a sigh and unbuckles. She gets out shutting the door behind her. Deidara looks over at Vivaldi then starts walking forward. Vivaldi grits her teeth and walks over to the trunk. Opening it, she pulls out two bottles of water and closes it. She then follows Deidara.

Vivaldi's eyes never stay still for a second. They constantly roam, taking everything in so not to get lost. That way if she wants to leave, she will remember her way back to her truck. Deidara keeps looking back at Vivaldi. If it was not for the fact of the pull, he felt toward her, he would not know she was following him.

They continue walking in silence in a northwest direction for the next two hours. Deidara had tried to get Vivaldi to talk on multiple occasions. She would only answer him with a quick straight to the point answer. It frustrated Deidara to no end. To Deidara silence was good only for when it was needed. Unless dealing with Tobi, then one needed it all the time. Other than that, Deidara did not like silence much.

However, Vivaldi's thoughts were racing. Her heart was racing and sadness was weaving through her veins. On a conscience level, she has forgotten that she has been following Deidara. What she wants to do is just sit down and for once let the dam break. This was reminding her of the times she used to spend with her father when they use to go hiking and camping.

Ever since her father's death, she has stopped doing everything she has done with her father, the things she loved. All except for art of course, the one thing not tainted by his ghostly memories. The old her wants out to do to the things she loves again, to grieve and move on. The new her does not want that; it wants to forget all of those things and move on like she think she has. The new her refuses to go through the grieving process and let the old self-out.

After two hours of walking, they come to a huge clearing. For five feet there is land until it meets a body of water, a humongous lake. It stretches on for ten kilometers. The sunlight glistens off the water like blinding diamonds never to be touched and the clouds drift by like cotton pillows. It looks like a reflection of another place, another world.

Vivaldi walks to the edge and looks into the clear water. She sees a variety of fish and water plants all the way to the very bottom. Her hand reaches out and gently touches the water. Ripples expand from her touch and fishes swim towards her to investigate. For a moment the old Vivaldi surfaces and a smile graces her face. _This place is calming and beautiful._

Deidara stands at the edge of the forest. The moment he laid eyes on this place, he knew where he was. _Why did I bring her here? Why did I even listen to that stupid little voice?_

"Where are we?"

"What does it look like, un?"

Old Vivaldi almost snaps at Deidara's answer but the new Vivaldi takes over again. The smile fades away as she looks into the water with a blank look. Deidara mentally kicks himself as she stands up and moves away from the edge of the water. He has no clue when Femi would check up on him again. What he does know is that he is taking her threat seriously. He does not care if he lives in paradise or not, he only cares that he is the one who finishes this mission. He does not want someone else looking after her. Deidara believes it is because of the magnetic pull towards her that makes him not want someone else watching after her.

"This is where I died, un."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Vivaldi says as she spins around quickly to stare at him with panic wild eyes. "I want to go home now."

"We just got here, un."

"I don't care."

Panic races through Vivaldi's vein like lava. She does not want to talk about anything dealing with dying. She feels like it would turn to the topic of her father and his death. Something that she does not want to deal with, all of those bottled up emotions. Deidara knowing why she is reacting as she is lets his temper take over.

"Grow up would you. Life is short, everyone dies eventually, un."

"I am grown up."

"If you were you wouldn't be acting like a little kid hiding under their blankets from a monster, un."

"I'm not hiding from anything," she shouts, her voice cracking at the end.

Vivaldi takes off running past Deidara. Her eyes burn with unshed tears as a battle of emotions rages on inside her; both the old and new Vivaldi fighting for dominance. The old Vivaldi acknowledges what Deidara has said, but the new Vivaldi refuses to let the old-self have its way.

Deidara stays where he is standing. He refuses to go after her even though the pull is telling him to follow and comfort her. He has no problem being mean and blunt, and he believes Vivaldi needs to snap out of her problem. Therefore, he sits down and lets her have her space for the time being.

Meanwhile, Vivaldi continues running. Everything rushes by in a blur of green. She does not stop to catch her breathing or anything. She does not even stop to pick up her flip-flops that came off while running. Her bare feet -in the back of her mind she is sure her feet are bleeding a little bit- carry her to her truck. She runs right into the front bumper. Placing her hands on the hood, she bends over and finally catches her breath. It had her thirty minutes to reach her truck. During that time, the battle raging inside her ended and her new self-won.

Deidara stares out at the water. The magnetic pull and the voice in his head yell at him to get off his ass and go after Vivaldi. Clenching his hands into fist, he ignores both. However, the magnetic pull to go after her gets stronger than the voice, because unknown to him Vivaldi is taking off in her truck making the pull becomes stronger as she places distance between the two of them.

In the span of thirty minutes, Vivaldi makes it home. Of course, she went over the speed limit by about forty to fifty mph. She just made it home in lunchtime. Turning off the engine, she gets out. Just outside the door, she quickly composes herself. _No need for anyone to know what has happen._

"I'm home," she says as she enters.

"Welcome back Freak," Emi says from the dining table doing her homework.

"Emi," Mrs. Dupree their mother says with a warning tone. Emi simply grunts in reply.

Vivaldi grabs a peanut butter chocolate sandwich and heads to her room. Closing her door, she walks over to her bed and sits down. She turns on her stereo then starts eating. On the other side of the door, there is a knock.

"Vivaldi," Mrs. Dupree says. "How was your time with your friend? Who where you with?"

"Their name is Deidara and I don't want to talk about it."

"Vivaldi please-"

"Mom just leave me alone please," Vivaldi says in a begging tone.

Mrs. Dupree lets out a sigh and walks away. Finally, Vivaldi was alone just like she wants to be. Somehow, though, she was not satisfied. Deep down this felt wrong to her. The old-self knows she needs someone to lean on for once, but the new self-ignores and pretends she likes being alone.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**This is the end of the chapter. I am hoping you guys like the story. Kishimoto Masashi owns Deidara. I own the plot and OCs. Please rate and stay tune for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Until next time. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Monday through Thursday went by in a blur. When Deidara finally gave into the pull and found out Vivaldi left, he became pissed off. He made sure she knew he was pissed, but she did not seem to care. This pissed him off even more. Vivaldi threw herself more into her schoolwork and after school job. Pepper finally stopped hanging out with her. The rift between her and Emi has become worse as the days pass. During this entire time, not a single word passes between Deidara and Vivaldi.

On Friday, Vivaldi was the one to break the silence between the two. If anyone were to know about it, they would be shocked. It was even a shock to Deidara but he did not let it show. He has seen her let silence get between her and everyone causing a rift in all types of relationships, until she was alone and the people no longer bothered her. When Vivaldi broke the silence between the two, even though no words escaped the two out loud, both forgave the other.

Saturday morning Vivaldi is with her mother and sister to see Ms. Tekamah. Deidara of course tags along unseen, well by Emi and Mrs. Dupree. Unknown to Vivaldi and Deidara, Vivaldi has a gift to see what other people do not, a gift passed down from her father and his side of the family. Most people would say she is schizophrenic, but they just do not know the truth and want to explain everything with science.

Ms. Tekamah's office looks like most physiatrist's office. The walls are a plain white with one piece of artwork that looks like mutated rectangles of different colors. Deidara and Vivaldi look at the painting with disdain. In front of a large window sits a simple cherry wood desk. In the west corner of the room sits a plant known as the bird of paradise. In the middle of the room is a small wooden table with a brown leather couch on one side and a black leather recliner chair on the other side.

Sitting in the recliner is Ms. Tekamah. In her left hand, she holds a yellow legal pad and a pen in the other. She is wearing a white button up blouse with a navy blue skirt and black high heels. Her brown hair is place in a ponytail. She looks up at the three clients entering her office with dark brown eyes and smiles.

"Mrs. Dupree, the three of you made it on time."

"We were able to leave before traffic got too bad," Mrs. Dupree replies.

"The three of you go ahead and sit down."

Vivaldi walks over to the couch and sits on the edge. Emi sits on the other side of the couch far away from her sister as possible with a scowl on her face. Mrs. Dupree sits in the middle with a worried look. Deidara stands beside Vivaldi hating that he has to be here. Vivaldi is the only who has no emotion on her face. Ms. Tekamah notices this and writes it down on her legal pad.

"Hello you must be Vivaldi, am I correct?" Vivaldi only nods in reply and Ms. Tekamah writes it down. "I am Ms. Tekamah; it is nice to meet you."

"Don't waste your time talking with her, she won't really answer you. Isn't that right Freak?"

"Emi don't call your sister that."

Emi glares over at Vivaldi who just sits there quietly not responding with a blank expression. She argues to their mother that she is a freak, that she does not even show emotion. All the while, a pen just moves across paper. Deidara just stands holding his anger in check. Getting angry will not really do anything besides making things go haywire.

"Vivaldi," Ms. Tekamah says causing Emi and Mrs. Dupree to fall silence. "Last week I had learned about your mother and sister. Could you tell me about yourself?"

"I could, but I won't," she replies.

"That is okay," she replies with a smile as she writes on the paper. "We'll just talk later. Emi, how are you doing in school?"

"If Freak over there doesn't have to answer your question then I'm not answering as well."

"There is no need-" Ms. Tekamah starts to say but Vivaldi speaks up.

"She has always called me that and it isn't going to change. Our sister relationship doesn't exist...anymore," she mumbles the last word to herself.

"Why do you say that?"

"Emi hates me."

"You can't be sure about that."

"No what she says is the truth, I do hate her."

"Why do you hate your older sister?"

"She doesn't care about anything or anyone, yet everyone feels so sorry for her. She was dad's favorite but she didn't and doesn't care that he died."

"That isn't true," Vivaldi, says turning to face Emi.

"It is true; you're lying trying to wrap everyone around your finger."

"I did care, I do care that father died," Vivaldi chokes.

"Girls," Mrs. Dupree says but the two sisters ignore her. Meanwhile, Ms. Tekamah writes everything that is going on.

"You never cared. When he died you never shed a tear, not even at his funeral."

"You don't know anything," Vivaldi says standing up, her hands balled into fists.

"Stop lying, I am sick of your bullshit," Emi says standing up as well.

"Emi," Mrs. Dupree yells.

"Don't you Emi me, you always take her side. Miss Little Perfect never gets into any trouble. You and dad both always wanted me to be like her. Well I am not her and I cannot be her. I am my own person."

"No one wants you to be like me."

"Oh, just shut up Freak. I really do not give a damn what you have to say. After all, I was asked multiple times by both mom and dad why I don't act like you."

"They never wanted you to be like me. They just wanted you to be more responsible."

"Stop trying to act all goody good. You're just trying to get Ms. Tekamah to buy your act."

"Why don't you stop acting like you know me so well," Vivaldi replies trying to reign in her emotions.

"I know you so well I can see through your act of lies."

"You don't know me at all," Vivaldi yells out.

"Yes I do, you're a careless coldhearted bitch."

Vivaldi bites down on her tongue refusing to say anything. Mrs. Dupree sits on the couch in despair not knowing what she should do. Emi glares at her sister with hatred. Deidara glares at Emi with almost the same amount of hatred he has for the Uchihas. Meanwhile pen continues to scrawl across paper. In the corner of the room unknown to all, Femi is standing in the corner watching everything, more precisely watching Deidara.

"So you hate your sister because she is coldhearted and people treat her differently than you?"

"It is nothing but the truth."

"How about your mother? How do you feel about her?"

Emi opens and closes her mouth. She looks out the window thinking over Ms. Tekamah's question. She does not know how she feels about her mother; it was never something that crossed her mind. Meanwhile, Mrs. Dupree sits waiting, wanting to know her daughter's answer. Vivaldi looks down hoping the question does not get directed to her.

"How about you Vivaldi; how do you feel about your mother?"

For a moment, Vivaldi keeps her head lowered. She folds her hands together and fiddles with her thumbs. Deidara not sure on how he could help places his hand on her shoulder. It gives her strength to look up and answer Ms. Tekamah.

"I love my mother and nothing can change that. It is the reason why I use all of my paycheck to help with expenses and bills around the house so she doesn't have the burden of responsibility alone, as well as trying to have her home as much from work as possible because she is emotionally fragile. She tries to be strong for my sister and me, but I know when she thinks we are not looking or when she is alone, she becomes sad and cries. She can be so fragile that she gets caught up in her, I guess you call it depression, which she didn't know about the trouble Emi would get in; and sometimes I worry that she might commit suicide."

"Vivaldi, I would like the two of us to get together and have some private sessions for an hour three times a week."

"Why does Freak get to have private sessions?" Emi yells.

"That is something to be discussed between me and her, not you."

"Of course it is always about her," Emi spits out.

"No, you make it out to be all about her. What I see her is a dysfunction family because the death of a family member. It seems to me that you are trying to make it all about you and get all of the attention. The way you are handling things because of your father's death is dangerous, but I am more worried about Vivaldi. You say she does not care, but I beg to differ. I think your sister does care but has been unable to handle or deal with your father's death. She is a lot closer to the edge than you are, and something could cause her to fall."

Emi grinds her teeth together. She practically throws herself onto the couch. Mrs. Dupree places her hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder in a calming way. Emi just shrugs her mother's hand off. Mrs. Dupree winces and looks away. Ms. Tekamah seeing this writes it down.

"Now Vivaldi I would like for us to meet on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Also Mrs. Dupree on Wednesdays and Fridays I would like to have some private sessions with you."

"That would be fine," Mrs. Dupree replies.

Vivaldi nods then looks down at her lap. Deidara starts looking around the room bored until his eyes land on Femi. She removes her hood and smiles at him beckoning him over to her. He lets out a small audible growl that causes Vivaldi to lift her head just a bit to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Deidara walks over to Femi and crosses his arms over his chest once he is standing in front of her.

"What do you want, un?"

"I am simply checking in on you."

"That isn't the only reason why you are here, un."

"True, I also wanted to let you know that you have two weeks and that time is ticking by."

"Two weeks for what, un?"

"To tell me what do you see when you look at Vivaldi. When you are able to give me an answer, not only are you able to see, but you are starting to do your job and you will be able to keep it. If you are unable to answer, well I have already told you what would happen."

Femi replaces her hood and disappears. Deidara mumbles under his breath and walks back over to Vivaldi. Ms. Tekamah calls the session to an end. The three family members rise from the couch. Emi walks past her mother and sister with fury radiating off her. Mrs. Dupree walks by her oldest daughter wringing her hands together in worry. Vivaldi with Deidara beside her walks behind her mother with a blank expression. Meanwhile, the emotions rage in a battle trying to claw their way up to the surface. Ms. Tekamah is right about Vivaldi being on the edge. Time is running out and she is tittering at the edge. The question is will anybody be at the bottom to catch her if she falls.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I only own the characters I have created and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sunday was an uneventful day for everybody. Each person seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts. Not a single word passed between anybody. Since everyone was so busy lost in their thoughts, Emi took the chance to leave the house. She went out to a party getting drunk knowing no one would notice she was gone. However, when she came back she found Vivaldi in her room sitting on her bed. The two sisters started to fight. Deidara watched from the doorway. This is how the fight went:

"Did you sneak out to a party? You reek of alcohol."

"That is none of your business Freak."

"How do you think mom will react if she finds out that you left?"

"She won't find out because you won't say a word to her about it."

"What makes you so sure that I won't tell her?"

"If I remember correctly you told Ms. Tekamah that you worried about mom committing suicide. Not that I would ever believe you, but you have to keep that act going."

"I am not acting. Why can't you understand that?" Vivaldi asks as she stands up.

"Yes you are Freak, and I'm not ever going to fall for your sick lies."

"I have never told any lies."

"I don't want to hear any more from you Freak, so get out of my room."

"No."

"Get out of my room," Emi screams picking up one of her lamps and throwing it at her sister.

Vivaldi ducks and the lamp smashes against the wall. Shattered glass falls like rain to the floor. Vivaldi looks at her sister shocked. Emi rushes to her and punches her sister. She goes to punch her again, but Vivaldi grabs a hold of Emi and pushes her away.

"I hate you," Emi screams. "I wish you would just drop dead. You are nothing but a careless coldhearted bitch. It is all your fault that dad died."

Vivaldi looks at Emi as if she just slapped her across that face. Deidara pushes himself off the doorframe. The lights start flickering from his anger. Emi punches her sister again and Vivaldi just stands there taking the hits. Deidara lets out a growl rushing into the room. Her pushes Emi roughly into the wall. He is really starting to hate Emi.

"You really shouldn't just stand there and let her beat up on you," he says turning to Vivaldi.

Vivaldi looks up at him with her eyes watery with unshed tears. He sees the turmoil running through her eyes. He gives Vivaldi a slight push towards the door. She turns around and starts walking out of the room. Emi picks herself up and glares at her sisters back. She screams picking up another lamp and throwing it towards her sister's head. Deidara pushes Vivaldi out of the way causing the lamp to hit the wall. Shattering glass flies everywhere once again.

A few of the shattered glass pieces scrape across Vivaldi's face. Deidara's anger gets the best of him as he sees the blood on Vivaldi. His energy that he has been constantly storing lashes out. The lights in Emi's room explode and books, papers and everything else starts flying around the room. A book hits Emi upside the head knocking her unconscious. She falls to the floor with a loud thud.

"Stop it," Vivaldi screams at him.

He grinds his teeth together but gets his anger under control. Vivaldi rushes over to her sister to make sure she is okay. With a sigh of relief, she picks her sister up as best as she can and places her down on her bed. Vivaldi then takes the time to clean up the mess. Deidara stares at her in disbelief and anger. He does not understand why Vivaldi would do this for Emi after the way she just treated her. He leaves the room and goes to Vivaldi's room. He refused to talk to her for the rest of the day.

All of that happen on Sunday. As of now, it is Monday and Vivaldi is sitting on the couch in Ms. Tekamah's office. Both Vivaldi and Deidara do not want to be here, but Vivaldi is doing this for her mother.

"So Vivaldi what would you like to talk about?"

"In all honesty, I don't want to talk about anything."

"What do you normally do after school?"

"What I always do."

"Are you trying to make this hard for her, un?" Deidara asks with a chuckle.

"Vivaldi, I am here to help you, but to do so you have to meet me halfway."

"I don't need any help."

"Do you really not care?"

"Isn't that being unprofessional?"

"I just want to help you. There is no need for you to push me away."

"You know we don't have to be here," Deidara says. "We can just leave. No one ordered you to come and visit with this woman. When you are ready to talk you will talk, no need to be forced to, un."

Vivaldi leans back against the couch. Her eyes drift across the room landing on nothing in particular. Deidara's words play in her head like a record. He is right there is no need for her to be here to say anything if she is not ready. Standing up, Vivaldi grabs her things.

"Thank you for trying to help, but I don't want your help. Maybe when I am ready and right now I'm not."

"The hour isn't over with yet," Ms. Tekamah says as Vivaldi walks over to the door.

"I'll pay for the full hour," Vivaldi replies then walk out of the room with Deidara right behind her.

Vivaldi leaves the office heading to her truck. Inside her truck, she leans her head against the steering wheel. She turns the key towards her causing the radio to blast music. Deidara looks over at Vivaldi waiting for her to do something.

"Are we going to just sit in the parking lot or are we going to leave, un?" Deidara asks.

Vivaldi lets out a sigh and reaches over to start the truck but suddenly stops. The CD in the radio starts playing. The song 'slipped away' by Avril Lavigne fills the truck with noise. Vivaldi's eyes widen for a split second before she reaches over and tries to turn the CD off. Unknown to the two, Femi is in the back of the truck personally making the music play. _Times running out and she needs to start opening up,_ Femi thinks. Vivaldi keeps trying to shut the CD off but it is useless.

"Turn it off," she screams to Deidara.

"Do you think I'm doing this, un?"

"Just turn it off."

"I can't, I am not the one who has it on, un."

Vivaldi quickly unbuckles and get out of the truck. She gets as far away from it as she can. Deidara watches the emotions playing across her face. He glares at the offended radio and tries to shut it off. Femi just smiles, but refuses to let Deidara win. He lets out a growl and gets out of the truck following Vivaldi. Femi smiles and shuts the music off.

Catching up to Vivaldi, Deidara spins her around to make her look at him. She just looks down at the ground trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"Vivaldi," Deidara says.

She looks up at him with watery eyes. He is surprise by the emotions in her eyes. In that quick second he remembers the question Femi had asked him. _What do you see when you look at her? I see a girl sadden by grief being too damn stubborn to show it for the sake of her family and how vulnerable she really is. That is the answer to the question, but what am I supposed to do. People die all the time that is the way of life._

Vivaldi closes her eyes and in the next moment she opens, those emotions are gone. She bottles it all up once again putting on a tighter lid. However, the dam is already cracked and it is only going to crack even more.

"Come on, you have to get home now, un." Deidara says irritated. He absolutely hates it when people refuse to show any emotion. Yet, he saw what he needed to see and now he will make sure he accomplishes his mission.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is it for chapter eleven. I know it is short, but that is how I wanted it to be. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own on the characters I have created and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tuesday evening instead of going home, Vivaldi drove to the woods where Deidara had taken her to a couple of weeks ago. For a while, she just sat near the bank of the lake soaking in the sun. Deidara stands next to a tree leaning against it with his arms crossed. His eyes constantly scan the area but always land back on Vivaldi. After an hour of soaking in the sun, Vivaldi jumped into the lake and started swimming. She did this for a couple of hours than laid down in the grass.

As of now, the sun is close to setting and still Vivaldi has not move from her spot. Deidara walks over and sits down next to her. She looks over at him then back at the sky. Sitting up, Vivaldi brings her legs close to her wrapping her arms around them and placing her chin on her knee.

"How is it like being dead?" Vivaldi asks unexpectedly causing Deidara to look at her.

"It kind of sucks, but it is also like being alive. The only difference is that you're invisible to pretty much everyone, your never tired or hungry and everything else that comes to being alive, un."

"How did you die?"

"I blew myself up trying to kill an Uchiha, un."

"Did you succeed?"

"No, the bastard is still alive, un."

"I didn't see or hear anything on the news about someone who did that."

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm from a different world."

"You're an alien," Vivaldi asks lifting her head and turning to Deidara with wide eyes.

"No, I'm human. I come from a different dimension, un."

"Oh," Vivaldi says as her eyes go back to normal. "Why are you here?"

"To redeem myself after the life I lived, un."

"What type of life would that be?"

"I was an S-ranked criminal. I was part of an organization known as the Akatsuki, un."

"I see," Vivaldi replies calmly, but inside she is a little scared.

"Are you scared, un?" Deidara asks with a smirk.

"Honestly, yes, but I probably shouldn't be since you're dead."

"Ouch, you've wounded me, un." Deidara says with a mock hurt expression.

"I highly doubt that," Vivaldi replies with a very small chuckle and Deidara just smirks.

"You're talking more than usual. Why is that, un?"

"Curiosity."

"Killed the cat, un."

"Ah, yes, but satisfaction brought it back."

"How so, un?"

"Cats have nine lives," Vivaldi replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways, back to the topic. Why are you following me?"

"I have to, but sometimes I don't want to. To put it simply, you get boring sometimes. Your sister would have been more of a better and fun choice if I had to pick. However, now I am starting to hate your sister and she gets on my nerves, un."

Vivaldi looks away into the trees on the other side of the lake. _Have I really become boring? Should it even matter? I should not care, but I do. My mom needs me. She needs my help. I have to be responsible. Having fun is not something I have time for anymore. Yet, I wish just for a moment that I did. This is too much for me to handle. Emi is so lucky and she does not even know it._

Vivaldi starts becoming angry and jealous of her sister. She also becomes angry with her father for dying, but then she starts blaming herself for being mad at him. Her sister's words about it being her fault that their father is dead dances in her head. Anger and jealousy disappears replaced with sadness and guilt, yet she refuses to show any of these emotions.

"You're not going to cry on me, are you, un?"

"No," Vivaldi replies as she looks back at Deidara as if he is stupid.

"Good, I hate when girls cry, un."

"Don't all men do?"

"Maybe so, I only speak for myself, un."

"That's nice I guess."

"Moving into your shell, un?"

"Huh," Vivaldi asks confused.

"You're going back into your shell. You always do that when you think the conversation should come to an end, un."

"No, I don't," Vivaldi replies defensively.

"Yes you do. I've been watching you long enough to know a little bit about you now, un."

"So what, it doesn't matter."

"If you want to live boring for the rest of your life then it doesn't matter, un."

"I…have to be…responsible."

"You don't have to be responsible, un."

"Yes I do, my family needs me, unlike you criminal."

Deidara glares at Vivaldi then looks away. Vivaldi looks away biting the inside of her cheek. Silence falls heavy between the two of them.

Standing up, Vivaldi dusts herself off then starts walking away heading in the direction of her truck. Deidara follows behind her, anger radiating off him. The entire walk to the truck Vivaldi has a mental debate with herself. Once they get to the truck, she quickly gets inside. She places they key in the ignition, but does not turn it on.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's fine, after all it is true or at least used to be true, un."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Are you going to see the psychiatrist tomorrow, un?"

"No."

"Then yes, I forgive you, un."

"Okay," Vivaldi replies with a small bell like laugh.

"You should laugh more often, un." Deidara says causing Vivaldi immediately to stop laughing and to start the car. "Maybe you're not ready for that yet, un."

Vivaldi just nods as she starts driving. The radio stays off since she fears it will start playing the song from yesterday again. It is something she cannot deal with at this moment in time. Eventually though, she will have to face the facts and learn to let go.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Well, this is it for chapter twelve. This is by far the shortest chapter. YAY! Deidara and Vivaldi have talk to each other some more. They had a very lengthy conversation. Could I be sensing some sort of change in Vivaldi? I do not know, it is a possibility since we all know that she does not apologize much, ask to be forgiven and have lengthy conversations. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own the characters I have created and the plot. Please rate and review this story. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Vivaldi stands in the living room with her eyes wide staring at the TV screen. The remote falls out of her hand landing on the floor with the batteries falling out. Mrs. Dupree rushes into the room to see what the noise was. She goes to say something until the noise on the TV reaches her ears. Her eyes fall onto the TV in shock.

"Joshua Fumio was an employee of the Dupree-Dragon company," says the newscaster. "The Dupree-Dragon company is one of the largest and richest companies in the world. This company is known for making hospital equipment, computer chips and hard drives, and cell phones for various phone companies.

Joshua Fumio had been working at this company for ten years. He was found dead in his car two hours ago in the company's parking lot. He was on the company's committee board and advisor. Mr. Fumio is the third murder victim to this company. The first two victims being Carrie Fumio, Mr. Fumio's sister and Adam Imbriglia. We are now going live to Adin Allric."

The camera operator moves away from the newscaster. The screen now shows a man in his late thirties with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Lines of worry are shown on his face as he looks in the camera.

"Mr. Allric," says the newscaster. "Are you the head of this company?"

"I am for the time being," replies Mr. Allric in a deep husky voice.

"What do you mean for the time being?"

"Hiro Dupree used to be the head of this company until he had died over six months ago. The company is to go to his oldest daughter, but she is still in school. So until she is old enough with the proper training and finish with school, I will be the head of the company."

"Did you know the three victims?"

"I was Mr. Dupree's best friend since we were little kids before he had died. When he started this company, he of course had hired me. I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. Since the beginning of this company, he made sure everyone in the company knew each other. That way you knew who you co-workers were and what their positions were. Since the death of Mr. Dupree, I have been making sure that every employee knew one another. Therefore, yes I did know the three victims."

"Do you know why anyone would murder them?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"What do you have to say to the other employees?"

"That this will all be figured out soon, so there is no reason to worry. Come to work every day like you are supposed to and do what needs to be done. To the families of victims I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Mr. Allric. We will now talk with the chief police Ms. Cruze."

Mrs. Dupree falls down onto the couch. Tears start making their way down her cheeks. She had known the victims; they were her friends for the past few years. Vivaldi continues staring at the TV shocked. She has a bad feeling about these murders that are happening to her future employees. The chief police show up on screen.

"Ms. Cruze can you tell us about this latest murder and how it connects to the other two murder victims?"

"I can't give out any information about this latest murder, but whoever is murdering these people is making their way up the ladder. It seems they are trying to murder any person who could be the next possible person that can become head of the company."

"So is this person an employee of the company?"

"They could be or it could be a rival of the company. We are unsure since we are still trying to gather as much information as we can."

"What do you have to say to anyone who is possibly worried?"

"Carry some pepper sprays and have your cell phone on you at all times to call the police."

"Thank you Ms. Cruze. That is all; we will now go back to Maris for more news."

The TV suddenly goes black. Vivaldi looks away from the screen to see her mother on her knees with the remote shaking in her hands. She immediately kicks into action and rushes over to her mother. Going down on her knees, she takes the remote from her mother. She pulls her mother in her arms who starts crying on her shoulder. Vivaldi knows that her mother still has not moved on from her husband dying and to learn that her friends have died is too much for her. Now her mother needs her more now than ever, so she bottles up everything she feels.

Deidara watches from a distance. He finally realizes and understands what he needs to do. She is letting her family lean on her too much. She needs to start leaning on someone before she falls over. He figures it might as well be him since she has pretty much pushed everyone else away. What he does not know is how he will be able to help. He does not know if she will let him help. Tightening his jaw in determination he walks over to her. He places his hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him. For a moment, he glares at the blank expression she gives him then lets out a sigh.

"We're going to have to talk, un."

Vivaldi mouths later to him. She goes back to comforting her mom. Emi who has been in the other room finally comes into the living room. When she sees her mother crying she rushes over and pushes Vivaldi out of the way. She glares at her older sister as if it is all her fault for whatever caused their mother to cry. Deidara rolls his eyes and hits Emi upside the head. Vivaldi controls herself from chuckling. Emi looks at her sister with a glare and whisper that she will be getting her back.

Vivaldi stands back for a moment then walks away. It seems that she cannot even be there for her own family now. Inside she quickly grabs onto the ledge and the bottled up feelings. The dam inside is starting to crack even more. While following her, Deidara is watching her face. He knows that she is starting to lose control over everything she has tried to gain control of. When reaching her room Deidara picks up some clay and throws it at her. Vivaldi quickly catches it and looks at him at him in confusion.

"You haven't been working on it lately. If you want to be a better artist, you have to work on your art every day, un."

She looks down at the lump of clay in her hands. Her finger itch to feel the clay being molded between them and being stuck under her nails. She looks up at Deidara about to hand him back the clay until he glares at her.

"We are going to be working on sculptures together, so don't you dare hand me back that clay, un."

"Okay," Vivaldi mumbles in reply.

Vivaldi sits down on her bed looking at the lump of clay. Deidara grabs some clay for himself and sits down next to her. He is hoping that working on her art will get her mind off of what has happen. He is hoping it will make her feel better if only a little bit. For a moment, her watches her mold the clay in her hands then starts molding his lump of clay.

"How old are you, un?" Deidara asks wanting there to be conversation. He does not want her to be quiet anymore. He is determined to do what needs to be done for this mission.

"I'm seventeen," Vivaldi replies confused. "How about you?"

"Nineteen. If you could paint a picture of any scenery you've seen before, what would you paint, un?"

"What type of question is that?"

"Just answer the question, un."

"I don't know, I guess I would paint the sun setting behind some mountains. That is if I could paint. I really do not know the answer to this question since I never thought about something like this. What about you?"

"I would paint a picture of my explosions. If you could change your first name, what would you change it to, un?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Again, just answer the question, un."

"I feel as if you are purposely asking me these questions to get me to talk," she says causing Deidara to smirk. "Well, I would never change my first name because I like it. What would you-"

"I would never change my first name. What's the-"

"No, I want to ask a question," Vivaldi says interrupting Deidara. He glares at her but lets her continue. "Supposedly the world is ending in 2012. Almost everyone believes this because of the Mayan calendar. So, what would you do if the world was ending?"

"Well, if the world is ending then no one would really care if I am showing off my art. What would you be doing, un?"

"If the world was ending I would be doing anything and everything on my bucket list."

"What is a bucket list and is a picture worth a thousand words, un?"

"A bucket list is a list of things you want to do or accomplish before you die. I guess a picture is worth a thousand words, depending on the situation. They do say actions speak louder than words. However, at the same time you can manipulate a picture."

"What do you think is the secret to a good life, un?"

"I don't understand why we are doing this, but I have had enough."

"We are doing this so you can talk. I may have been watching you, but I do not really know that much about you. So answer the damn question and stop bitching about it, un."

Vivaldi stands up and walks over to the door. She shuts the door quietly then turns to Deidara. She glares at him and he glares right back. His glare turns into a smirk realizing that she is showing some emotion. His smirk pisses her off more and throws the clay she has been working on at him. They clay goes right through him and splatters against the wall. Deidara turns to look at the clay then turns back to Vivaldi shocked. He was not expecting her to do that.

"I'm not bitching; I just think this is stupid. You are asking such random questions. Do you really want me to answer the damn question?"

"Yes, I do really want you to answer the damn question, un."

"Maybe the secret to a good life is doing something you love. Now stop asking questions. If I want to talk I will talk."

"If you could choose," Deidara says with a smirk. He is having fun making Vivaldi show emotion even if it is anger. "How would you want to die, un?"

Vivaldi picks up mare clay and throws it at Deidara. He ducks so it won't go through him because it just doesn't feel right to him. Vivaldi takes the chance to jump at Deidara as he is ducking. She lands on him causing to fall backwards, lying on his back on her bed with her on top of him. Her hands wrap around his throat as she tries to choke him. For a moment he is shock but then he starts laughing. This makes her mad even more so while trying to choke him she starts shaking him.

"Why are you laughing? What is so damn funny?"

"I'm laughing because of you. You're trying to choke me, but I'm already dead so it doesn't affect me, un."

Vivaldi screams in anger. This just causes him to laugh even more. Glaring at him she removes her hands away from his throat and punches him. She gets off him and goes over to her dresser. She picks up whatever she can lay her hands on and throws it at him. He laughs as he dodges every object. All of her anger that she has been bottling up is now coming to the surface and she is taking it all out on Deidara.

"Did you think that question was funny to ask?" Vivaldi yells.

Deidara stops laughing and looks at her. He watches as a single tear rolls down her face. So as Vivaldi throws the next object, Deidara uses more of his energy to become more solid so the object actually hits him and doesn't go through him. Vivaldi quickly wipes the tears away before any more can escape. Letting out a growl, Deidara walks over and lightly punches her in the arm causing her to look up at him.

"I'm only going to say this once, so don't you dare tell anyone. I'm sorry for asking such a question, un."

Vivaldi nods in reply. She walks around the room picking up everything she threw at Deidara. He helps her pick the stuff up and place them where they belong. When finish picking everything up, Vivaldi walks over to the bed and collapse in exhaustion. Letting out her anger used up a lot of her energy. She crawls under the blanket and closes her eyes. Deidara shuts the light off so she can sleep better. He looks down at the sculpture he made the entire time they were having a conversation and that she had been throwing stuff at him. It is a sculpture of a fox and he walks over to Vivaldi placing it next to her pillow. _Maybe this will make her happy in the morning when she wakes up._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own the characters I created and the plot. No, the Dupree-Dragon company does not exist I just created it for the story. I know it is a lame name for a company, but my plot bunnies really didn't want to work that hard to come up with a name. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. Until next time. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next few days pass slowly. Vivaldi and her family go to each funeral of the murdered employees. Her mother was a crying wreck since they were her friends. Vivaldi did not shed a single tear and tried to comfort her mother. However, Emi would push her away calling her a cold hearted bitch and that she had no right trying to comfort their mom. This had pissed Deidara off, so every chance he got he would mess with Emi's mind. He could not blow her up like he wanted to do, so he did the best thing he could do.

As of now, Vivaldi is with Deidara back at the lake in the woods. In between them is a pile of clay. Both of them are sculpturing different things. Deidara is making his usual sculptures of birds, spiders, centipedes, and dragons. Vivaldi tries to make a small sculpture of a ballerina.

"What is the best dish you can cook, un?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A random question I just thought up, un."

"Are we playing twenty questions again?"

"Are you going to answer my question, un?"

"Does it really matter what is the best dish I can cook since you are dead?"

"Are you going to keep asking a question every time I ask one?"

"Why, is it annoying you?"

"No, we are not playing twenty questions. I am just trying to have a conversation. No, it does not matter what is the best dish you can cook, but I would like to know. Yes, it is starting to annoy me, un."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Vivaldi, says with a small smile. "Let's see…the best dish I can cook is a dessert type dish. The dish is homemade chocolate pudding pie with peppermint."

"That might be good. I cannot cook that well, at least not when I was alive. What is your most favorite meal, un?"

"You know I am still alive, and talking about food is going to eventually make me hungry," Vivaldi replies causing Deidara to chuckle. "My favorite meal is dessert."

"What is your favorite food, un?"

"My favorite food for breakfast is eggs with bacon. For lunch its pizza. I like steak with rice and green beans for dinner. My favorite dessert is cookie dough ice cream. What is your favorite food? Sorry, I mean what used to be your favorite food?"

"I only had one favorite food and that was bakudan, which is boiled eggs in surimi. What is your least favorite food, un?"

"My least favorite food is anything that comes out of the ocean," Vivaldi replies making a face. Deidara laughs at her and she just rolls her eyes. "What is your least favorite food back when you were alive?"

"My least favorite was mixed rice," Deidara replies trying not to make a face. "What is your favorite…I don't know…flower, un?"

"Now that is a random question. My favorite flower surprisingly is not a rose. I like cherry blossoms and tulips."

"You do realize you have been talking a lot more lately, un."

"I have?" Vivaldi asks a little surprise. "I didn't realize."

"It is about time you started talking more anyways. I get bored with nothing to do, un"

"You can always stop following me."

"That is not going to happen for a long time, un."

"I hope so," Vivaldi mumbles so low that Deidara does not hear her.

"Have you ever done something that your parents don't know about, un?"

"I have done a few things that no one knows about."

"What is it you did, un?" He asks with a chuckle, finding it a little hard to believe that she has ever done something that could get her in trouble.

"I have vandalized someone's property when I was drunk about two years ago. I was with Cylene and Pepper. I'm so glad we didn't get in trouble."

"Is that the only thing, un?"

"No, I have also stolen, obviously I have done underage drinking, and I have also had a cigarette."

"So you smoked underage as well, un?"

"It was only once, but yeah. Never again am I doing any of that."

"And you called me a criminal, un."

"Well you did say you were a criminal, and I only did petty crimes."

"Well then we are both criminals. Therefore, we are in the same boat. I never thought you would do things like that. I can picture Emi doing them, un."

"Whatever," Vivaldi says upset about Emi being brought up in the conversation.

Silence falls between the two. Deidara has a feeling he said something wrong. Now he doesn't know what to do to get her talking again. He looks down at all of the clay creatures he has been making. As his eyes scan over his creations his eyes stop on a miniature fox next to Vivaldi.

"Did you make the fox, un," pretending he has no idea about it ever existing.

Vivaldi looks at Deidara then down to the ground. Her emerald eyes fall on the fox. With a small smile she picks the miniature fox up. Deidara smiles for a moment until the smile are gone as she looks back up at him.

"No, I found it on my pillow a few nights ago. I was going to show you it and ask if you made it."

"Yeah, I made it. Do you like foxes, un?"

"Foxes are my favorite animal. Do you want the sculpture back?"

"No, keep it, un."

"Thank you," she says with another small smile.

"No problem," he replies. "Do you have any other favorite animals, un?"

"Owls are also my favorite."

Deidara nods and picks up another lump of clay. He starts working once again. Vivaldi turns away finishing up her ballerina. She places it down on the ground once finished. Finally, she made the ballerina perfect.

"Hey Deidara."

"Hmm," he says looking up.

"I want to know more about your life."

"What do you want to know, un?"

"You said you were from a different dimension. Where did you come from in that dimension before you were a criminal?"

"I used to live in Iwagakure, village hidden in the stone, un."

"What did you use to do in the village?"

"I was a ninja part of the Explosion Corps. People use to praise my sculptures but they were missing something. This was before I could make my sculptures explode, un."

"How did you end up becoming a criminal and leaving?"

"Are you sure you really want to know, un?"

"If I didn't I ask I would not want to know."

"I wanted the kinjutsu that was passed down in my village. It allowed the user to knead chakra into substances, un."

"What is a kinjutsu?"

"It is a forbidden jutsu. So I violated the law and stole the jutsu. Other ninjas in my village started to pursue after me. I was able to make my clay sculpture explode for the first time taking down my pursuers. I had finally found the art I have desired, un."

"What kind of art is that?"

"You already know, art that last in a fleeting moment, un."

"So that is how you became a criminal and left your village."

"Exactly, un."

"So what did you do after you left your village?"

"You really are talking a lot more than usual. Are you feeling okay, un?"

"I feel fine, I'm just curious."

"After finding my true calling I wanted others to appreciate my art. I signed up with insurgent in various countries as a terrorist bomber, un."

"Is this before you or after you joined the akatsuki?"

"Before and I didn't join I was forced by that damn Itachi Uchiha, un."

"So you were a terrorist before joining the akatsuki?"

"That is what I became," he replies with a smirk. "What I used to be."

"So you killed people," Vivaldi says in disgust to hide her anger. "So you could have them appreciate your art?" Suddenly, all emotions are no longer seen on Vivaldi's face. Deidara notices how clam she is, like the calm before the storm.

"What is the problem with that, un?" He asks raising his brow.

"How can anyone appreciate anything when they're dead?"

"The survivors could spread the word, un."

"You are dead yourself," she says clenching her fist. Her anger starting to slip. "Yet you sit here speaking so casually about human life like it is nothing."

"You said so yourself that nothing last forever, un."

"Life shouldn't be treated that way," she says standing up. "Life…life," she trails off.

"We all die eventually. Why should it matter, un?"

"Go away and leave me alone," she yells with angry tears threatening to spill. "You apparently don't understand anything."

"I would go away if I could. For your information, I understand plenty of things, un," he yells back standing up. Anger radiates off him as he glares at her.

"Fine, then I will leave."

Vivaldi turns and starts running through the woods. For a moment Deidara just stands there but then follows her. She holds back the tears that threaten to spill. Anger has such a tight hold on her she doesn't register any pain as tree branches slap her across the face. When she reaches her truck she jumps in and starts driving away before Deidara can get in. He watches her drive away and ignores the pull to go to her. A growl escapes between his lips. He is angrier that she left than the fact that she is angry at him.

Deidara makes his way back to the spot they were at near the lake. When he reaches the lake he picks up the sculpture he was working on before Vivaldi left. It was a sculpture of an owl. He was going to give it to her when he finished it. Now he sees no point in giving it to her. To him she is like everyone else who doesn't understand and appreciate his art. He throws the sculpture and it crashes into a nearby tree shattering into a million of piece.

Seeing the sculpture shattering gives him satisfaction. With a smirk he starts throwing more of his creations at the tree. He doesn't stop until he picks up the two last sculptures. In one hand is the ballerina figurine that Vivaldi made. In his other hand is the fox he made for her. Looking at the two sculptures his anger leaves. It finally clicks to him why Vivaldi had gotten so upset. It wasn't because she didn't appreciate his art, but because she hasn't been able to deal with her father's death and the recent deaths that have happen. Feeling like an ass for the first time, he pockets the two sculptures and starts walking to Vivaldi's house. He hopes to patch things up before it is too late to fix anything.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. They t****alked a lot in this chapter. Maybe Vivaldi is starting to open up. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Actually I'm kidding I kind of already know. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara, the kinjutsu that is mention and Iwagakure. I own the rest of the characters I have created for this story and the plot. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you and until next time. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Vivaldi gets home from the woods, she enters the house slamming the door shut behind her. Emi and Mrs. Dupree look up from the table surprised. Emi is more surprised to see so much emotion on her sister's face. She has never seen her sister so angry and sad.

"Hey Freak," Emi says. "What happen to you?"

"Vivaldi are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," Vivaldi replies, heading towards her room.

Once inside her room she slams her door shut. Anger bubbles through her veins. Looking around her room, she picked up a random object and threw it against the wall. The dam now has a huge crack and pieces are starting to crumble down. She wanted to hit something so badly, mainly Deidara. Never has she felt this violent before.

Her hands reach for more objects as she starts throwing everything around the room. Clay and glass shatters falling like rain of dust. She was mad at Deidara talking about life so casually when it should be treated differently. Life was not something you could do whatever you pleased with. It is precious, something to be treasured.

Yet her anger was not just directed at him. Her anger was directed at Emi for being able to have fun with life, at her mother for being able to grieve for the people. Most of all her anger was directed towards her father for dying. If it was not for him, she could be enjoying her life like Emi. She would not have to take on the burden of trying to take care of her family. All she wants to do is fall apart and not have anyone rely on her anymore. She wants someone to be there for her and take care of her, to comfort her and allow her to grieve.

A knock on her bedroom door stops her from throwing the book in her hands. Standing in the middle of the room her breathing is labored. Her eyes land on the door with a glare. _What do they want from me now?_

"Vivaldi," her mother's worried broken voice says from the other side of the door. Vivaldi's body immediately stiffens. "Are you okay?"

Vivaldi lets out a sigh as she closes her eyes. The sound of her mother's voice strengthens back her resolve. She will not allow herself to break down. Her mother needs her so she needs to be strong. She pulls back all of the emotions locking them up back inside. However, the dam is already damaged and it will not last for very long.

"I'm fine mom," Vivaldi replies opening her eyes. "There is no need for you to worry about me."

"Are you going to eat dinner?"

"Maybe later, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay," Mrs. Dupree replies then walks away.

Looking around the room, Vivaldi lets out a tired sigh. She made a lot of damage in here and now she has to clean it up. Yet she is exhausted, so instead she walks over to her bed and flops down on her back. She claps her hands together making the lights shut off. She stares at the ceiling until she falls asleep.

Hours later Deidara finally makes it to the house. Once inside he heads for Vivaldi's room. He opens the door and enters, closing the door behind him. Noticing that she is asleep, he places the sculptures down next to the bed. Walking away he almost trips over a book. Looking around the room, he notices the destruction made hours earlier. He walks over to her desk and sits in her chair watching her sleep.

In the middle of the night wrenching sobbing noise are heard through the house. Immediately Vivaldi's eyes snap open. For a few minutes, she just lays in her bed listening to her mother's cries. Not being able to take it anymore, Vivaldi throws the covers off her and climbs out of bed. She makes her way to the door in the dark. Deidara looks up at her and starts following. Leaving her room, she makes her way down the hall to her mother's room. She knocks on the door then enters.

"Mom," Vivaldi says as she walks over to her mother's figure lying on the bed crying. For a moment the crying stops.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I heard you crying," she replies sitting down on the bed and placing her hand on her mother's shoulder in a comforting matter. Deidara watches from the entrance of the door.

"You act just like your father sometimes," her mother says through choked sobs. "Yet sometimes I wonder if Emi is right and you really don't care that your father died or those people we were friends with."

Vivaldi snatches her hand away from her mother and stares at her with wide eyes. She cannot believe her mother would say such a thing. It feels like she has been slapped across the face. From the doorway, Deidara lets out a growl as he glares at the woman for saying such a thing.

"I do care," Vivaldi replies slowly.

"How can I know that," her mother asks sitting up looking at Vivaldi with a tear-stained face. "Not once did you cry ever since your father died or at his funeral. Not a single tear was shed when we went to those funerals these past few days. If you care, you do not show it. You constantly push everyone away as if you do not care about them. I don't even know you anymore."

"You idiot she does care," Deidara shouts. However, neither one of them hears him. "It's because she cares that she has bottled all of her feelings so you can lean on her for support as she helps you get through the grieving. Yet you let your other daughter just walk all over her. It's because she cares that she pushes people away believing she has to be strong, because if she let them get close then she will break down and that would make her weak, which is something she doesn't want, un."

"I…haven't change," Vivaldi says standing up.

"No one knows who you are. You are always keeping to yourself."

"That's not true," Vivaldi says running her hand through her hair starting to walk around the room.

"What about your friends? Do you even talk to any of them anymore? I know Makota has stop trying to help you. I told you if you keep pushing people away eventually they will all leave you and no one will be there for you."

"Then they are all idiots, un," Deidara says but goes unheard.

"Why are you getting on my case," Vivaldi asks as she spins around to stare at her mother. "Just because I don't cry doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not getting on your case," her mother replies starting to cry again. "And there's no reason for you to raise your voice."

Vivaldi stands there with her hands balled up in fist. There are many things she wants to yell. Yet she does not say a word to her fragile mother. What was the point of saying anything if no one actually looked close enough to see that she was suffering? That she has been suffering ever since her father's death.

However, it had taken him awhile but Deidara saw how much she was suffering, and when he looks closer he can see that she blames herself. He does not understand why she blames herself since he does not know what happen. He does know that it was causing most of her suffering besides her family.

Deidara walks into the room. He goes to place his hand on Vivaldi's shoulder but it just goes right through her. His eye narrow down in confusion and tries again only to get the same result. He watches as Vivaldi turns around and walks right through him towards the door.

"I'll leave you be. Goodnight mother," Vivaldi says with a cold voice.

Deidara watches as she walks out of the room. He quickly follows her. She makes her way back down the hallway to her room. Once inside the comfort of her room she sits down on her bed bringing her legs close to her chest. She wraps her arms around her legs as she places her chin on her knees. Her eyes become unfocused as she stares into space.

"Hey, un," Deidara says.

Vivaldi continues staring at nothing. This makes Deidara angry because he thinks she is ignoring him. Therefore, he tries to get her attention again but he gets no response. He watches as she crawls under the covers balling up into the fetus position. _Fine,_ Deidara thinks to himself. _I will just try to talk to her tomorrow._

For the next two days, Deidara tries to talk to Vivaldi. Yet she never replies to him and it has been pissing him off. Even after he apologized to her, she still did not say a word to him. What confused him though was as the fact he could tell she was getting worst, but she would not speak a word. Unknown to him Vivaldi has tried to talk to him and she thinks he is ignoring her because she never got a reply.

As of now, they are both in her bedroom. Vivaldi is sitting on her bed, her fingers tracing over the fox sculpture. Deidara is sitting at her desk trying to talk to her for what seems the millionth time.

"She can't hear you," Femi says from across the room. Deidara looks over at her to see her leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean she can't hear me, un?"

"She can't hear you, see you, or sense you. You are no longer able to touch her or anything else. It is like you left her even though you are still here," Femi replies with a smile.

"Why the hell would you do that, un?" Deidara says standing up as his hands ball up into a fist. His visible eye narrows to a glare.

"I simply wanted to show you something."

"What the hell is it that you want to show me, un?"

"Stick around and you'll see."

Deidara growls at the woman and she just smiles. What she does not tell him is that this is all a test for him. She just wants to see if he can pass it or not. If he fails, he will become history and she will find someone else to replace him. If he passes, she will let him be able to talk to her again.

"Good luck Deidara," Femi says with a wave of her hand then disappears.

Deidara glares and turns around to punch the wall. _How am I supposed to communicate with Vivaldi now? She probably thinks I deserted her or something. Unless she is still mad at me and does not care that, I am not talking to her. I do not think that is true though. Any day now, she is going to break down and I know it. How will I be able to do anything if I cannot talk to her? Damn you Femi, if I could, I would so kill you._

"Deidara," Vivaldi says, her voice cracking with unshed tears. "Are you still mad at me, because I'm sorry."

Deidara turns around to look at her. Sadness is written all over her face. He lets out a sigh and runs his hands through his hair frustrated. He walks over and stands in front of her.

"No, I'm not mad at you, and I should be the one to apologize, un."

Deidara waits hoping that she heard him. When he saw her hands, clench together it clicked that his words did not reach her. He watches as her bottom lips tremble but still she keeps herself from crying. _I will find a way to communicate with you again, I promise._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Well that is it for chapter 15. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What will happen now that Deidara can no longer communicate with Vivaldi? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own the rest of the characters and the plot. Please rate/review and thank you for reading. Until next time. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The days pass slowly both for Vivaldi and Deidara. Every day Deidara tried to find a way to communicate with her. Nothing work and he watched, as she seemed to be getting worst. Mrs. Dupree had sent Vivaldi to see Ms. Tekamah almost every day. Although Deidara hated going there, he hoped the woman would be able to help Vivaldi. Yet all she did was sit there and ask Vivaldi questions about her day. It pissed Deidara off so he decided that he was the only one who could actually help Vivaldi.

Vivaldi believes that Deidara has actually gone and left her. Although she tries keeping her emotions under check, she feels like she is starting to lose control over them. In a way, she had come to rely on Deidara always being there and now that it seems like he is gone she feels like she is falling apart. It has occurred to her that she has grown attached to Deidara, and that when she is around him she does not feel so sad anymore; she feels a little more alive.

Leaves dance in the cool autumn wind as Vivaldi stands in the middle of a graveyard. She is wearing nothing but black. Her boots are ankle length while her skirt is knee length. The only color on her clothing is the color red splattered on her black t-shirt. She zips up her black jacket to stay warm from the chilly wind.

Deidara walks up beside her. For a moment, he just looks at her then down to see a head stone. Written on the stone is:

Hiro Dupree

April 23, 1973-January 8, 2011

A loving, caring father and husband

R.I.P

"So this must be your father, un," Deidara say even though he knows she cannot hear him. That does not mean he has given up trying. After all, he is not a quitter.

"Hey dad it's me Vivaldi. I hope you can hear me. Do you know what today is? I am not sure if time even matters once you die. Just in case you do not know its September twenty-fourth. It seems to be my turn to spend my birthday without you."

Deidara looks at Vivaldi shocked. Since he has been with her for almost six months it never occur to find out when it will be her birthday. Now he is guessing that is the reason why she has been getting worse. If he only knew, it is actually him making Vivaldi worse.

"I have made a friend, but he seems to have left," Vivaldi says sadly. "You might know him, his name is Deidara. I'm probably being selfish, but I wish you were both here, alive."

Once again, Deidara is shocked, this time from her last statement. He was sure that she would hate him like most people after what she had learned from him. Yet here she was standing in front of her father's grave wishing for him and her father to be alive. He thought he knew her well, but it seems she has surprises about herself hidden.

"I should probably just tell you why I'm really here," Vivaldi says pulling Deidara out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry," she says her voice trembling. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I am hoping you can forgive me for being the cause of your death. Mom told me she did not blame me but part of me thinks that she somewhat does. No doubt, Emi blames me; she did say it was my fault and that I should have died instead. So if you also blame me I understand, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

Deidara looks at Vivaldi confused. _What could she possibly mean it was her fault her father died? What did she do to kill him? I find it hard to believe she would actually kill her father. A week ago, she was mad because of the lives I had taken. She is far from being a murderer. If she did kill her father, wouldn't they have put her in prison? She had to have been there when her father died. What caused his death to make her think it was her fault?_

"Vivaldi, whatever happened to your father to cause him to die it isn't your fault, un."

Deidara goes to place his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there, but his hand just goes through her. He glares at his hand and curses Femi under his breath. He lets out a sigh and just watches as her hands clench into fist. His eyes move to her face to see the tears wanting to spill and the determination to keep her emotions under control.

"I'm going to go now. I miss and love you so much. Goodbye dad," Vivaldi says then starts walking away with Deidara following.

Inside Vivaldi, a storm is brewing. Broken pieces of the dam and wall that she has put up around her bottled emotions are starting to crumble around her. She is trying so hard to get back the control she used to have on them but it is too late. Right now, she is clinging on the edge of the cliff. She is so afraid to let go and fall because she knows there could not be anyone at the bottom to catch her. Her mother was right, pushing people away meant that when the time came and she needed them they would be out of sight.

The whole drive from the graveyard to the woods was silent. Vivaldi's hands clutched the wheel so tightly that her knuckles became pale. Deidara continually tried to get her to hear him. Unknown, Femi had been watching the whole time. She kept quiet and waited for them to arrive at the lake.

Now Vivaldi stands near the lake unsure of what to do. She was hoping that coming here would bring her some comfort. Yet she was also hoping that she would see Deidara here or at least sense him, but it is not true for either.

Deidara stands back and leans against a tree as he watches her. He was at a loss for what to do for her. This was something that has never happen to him before and it kind of pissed him off. He watches as Vivaldi's legs give out on her and she falls to the ground on her knees. A growl escapes his lips as her hands dig into the dirt knowing he cannot do a damn thing for her.

"Tell me Deidara," Femi says suddenly standing next to him. Deidara's head snaps in her direction and his visible blue eye narrows to glare. "What is it that you see when you look at her?"

"Why the hell does it matter, un?"

"Answer my question and you might just be able to communicate with her again." For a moment Deidara continues glaring at her before another growl escapes his lips.

"Someone," he says his attention going back to Vivaldi. Unconsciously the snarl from his lips leave and his eyes soften. "Who has shoulder too much for the sake of her family. Who tries to be strong when really…all she wants to do is throw up the flag and give in. A girl who blames herself for her father's death when most likely she shouldn't. Someone who is too stubborn to say that she needs someone, because she is about to fall apart, un."

"Hmm…I really like that answer," Femi says with a secretive smile. "I'll be seeing you around Deidara."

Deidara turns to say something to Femi, but she is already gone. A sigh escapes between his lips as he runs his hand through his hair. He pushes himself off the tree and takes a few steps forward. _Might as well try talking to her, though I doubt she will hear me._

"Vivaldi, un."

Vivaldi's body comes stiff from hearing Deidara's voice. She quickly stands up and turns around. Deidara watches the surprise flicker across her emerald green eyes momentarily taking away the sadness. He is surprised just as well as Vivaldi because he did not actually think she would hear him.

A small soft smile plays across her face. Her hands ball up to fist. She is so happy to see him again. Deidara watches as a single tear runs down her cheek then another one. Finally, the dam crumbles and the bottle falls shattering causing all those emotions to come pouring out. More tears fall down her face causing the storm within to let loose and her grip on the cliff to let go.

Deidara is unaware that his feet carry him to her until he is standing right in front of her. His arms wrap around her catching her as her legs give out. She grips his shirt tightly as he places her head on his shoulder. Her body starts shaking as her tears turn to sobs. Placing his head on hers, he rubs her back soothingly.

Vivaldi's arms wrap around him gripping him tightly. She blames herself for her father's death therefore; she believes she does not deserve to have Deidara here with her now. Yet, selfishly she wants him with her and wants him to stay. She is willing to fight to keep him even though she does not deserve to have him as a friend. It does not matter to her if he is a ghost or not. To her, Deidara has become her lifeline and she knows that he will be there every time to catch her when she falls.

"P-please d-d-don't leave me," she says between sobs.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, un."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the end of chapter sixteen. You find out a little bit more about the death of Vivaldi's father. No need to worry though, everything will become clear on why she blames herself. To be honest I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided to end it here. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own the rest of the characters and the plot. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you and until next time. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

For hours, Deidara held onto Vivaldi as she cried. She clung onto him afraid if she let go he would disappear. She continued crying until she could not cry anymore. Even then, Deidara did not let go and she did not complain.

As of now, she is driving home with the radio on trying to stay awake. All of that crying had made her sleepy. Her eyes squint as a passing car's bright headlights shine in her eyes. A smile creeps upon her face as she hears Deidara mumbling about the person is an asshole and how he is lucky that he is not alive.

"What's with the smile not that I don't mind, un," Deidara asks.

"Nothing it's just what you said," she replies with a small chuckle.

"You found what I said amusing, un," he asks with a smirk.

For a moment, the smile stays on her face as she nods in reply. Deidara wishes she would laugh and smile more often, but he knows it will take some time. After all, she was just able to finally cry for her father.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't really mind, un."

"I thought you hate when girls cry?"

"I do, but you had a validated reason, un."

"So, I should never do it again?"

"What do you mean, un," he asks turning to look at her.

"I mean after that you don't want me to ever do it again, right?"

"Never," he says through a growl, "tell somebody that I'm giving you permission to use me as a shoulder to cry on whenever you need to, un."

"Okay, I promise," she replies with a small laugh.

Comfortable silence falls between the two. For a moment, Deidara just watches Vivaldi. Questions burn in the back of his mind, but he ignores them. He will just wait and ask another time. Looking away, he watches as the dark scenery outside passes by in a blur.

"So where have you been all of this time?"

"I was with you the whole time. However, my communication with you had gotten block by the person who had sent me. I don't know why they did it, but it pissed me off, un."

Vivaldi bites the inside of her cheek as her heartbeat increases a bit. She ignores the increase of her heart rate. She cannot deny the fact though that she is happy that he never left her from the start.

Pulling into the driveway, Vivaldi turns the car off. Deidara quickly drifts out of the car and waits for her by the door. For a moment, she glares at him then climbs out. Deidara just gives her a 'What was the glare for,' type of look.

"I wish I could go through things," was her reply as she opens the front door and walks inside. Deidara simply laughs as he follows her.

Inside Vivaldi stops dead in her tracks. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the room is her mother with a very worried and pissed off look. Deidara unconsciously takes a step closer to Vivaldi as if to protect her.

"Where have you been," her mother asks as she stands up.

"What right do you have to finally act like a mother, un," Deidara asks the woman angrily even though she does not hear him. Vivaldi castes as sideways glance at Deidara as if telling him to be quiet. Deidara lets out a growl crossing his arms.

"I went to visit father's grave," Vivaldi replies looking back at her mother. "Then I saw a friend."

"What friend," Mrs. Dupree asks ignoring Vivaldi's first sentence.

"Deidara," she replies wonder why her mother is so mad.

"Do I know this friend?"

"No, I met him about six months ago."

"Does he still hang out with you?"

"All of the time," Vivaldi replies confused that her mom finds it unbelievable that she would not have a friend still be there for her.

"And I'm not going anywhere so deal with it, un."

"Well then why didn't you call me to let me know where you were?"

"I knew you were at work and I didn't want to bother you."

"It is almost midnight, I know it's your birthday and usually you can stay out as late as you want, but you have to be careful. People from the company have been murdered and there has been another victim."

"I'm sorry," Vivaldi looks down feeling bad that she made her mother worried.

"I can't lose you as well. You need to call from now on."

"I'm sorry, I'll call next time."

"Since you have been gone all day you haven't been able to eat your cake and open your presents, so we will do that tomorrow. You should go to bed."

"Fine, good night," Vivaldi replies as she walks towards her room.

Deidara glares at the woman for a moment then follows Vivaldi. Inside her room, he closes the door as she walks over to her bed. She looks down a little upset that she made her mother worried, but she is mostly wondering why her future employees are being murdered. Deidara walks over and sits down next to her.

"So when are you going to finish school, un?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it is hell and I don't want to go there anymore. I swear a lot of those kids act worse than Tobi, un."

"Well, I'm going to be finishing earlier than everyone else. I will probably be finished by the end of January, if not then mid-February. Who is Tobi?"

"Tobi is my ex-partner from the Akatsuki. He acted like a complete idiot and always joked around about things. He was a grown man who acted as if he was ten. I knew a ten year old who acted more mature than Tobi, un."

"Maybe he has down syndrome or something. Physically he is aging, but mentally he is still a child. If that isn't the cause then maybe it is an alias to fool people."

"I don't think Tobi is smart enough to fool people, un."

"I don't know what to tell you," she replies with a shrug then yawns.

"Get some rest, un," Deidara says standing up.

"Okay," she replies while yawning.

Vivaldi kicks off her shoes and gets under her covers. She yawns once again and closes her eyes. Deidara taps her lightly on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Good night and happy birthday, un."

"Thanks," she replies with a smile. "Good night to you as well."

Deidara walks over to the clay and picks some of it up. Within moments, Vivaldi is asleep. While molding the clay, Deidara watches her sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vivaldi jumps up awake grabbing her lamp as she hears her bedroom door slam against the wall. Standing in her doorway is Emi with her hands on her hips and a glare directed at her. Deidara laughs as she lets out a sigh and places the lamp back.

"Time to wake up Freak. We have places to go."

"Don't worry I'm awake, now get out of my room please."

"I'm leaving," Emi replies as she walks away she closes the door behind her.

"That was some quick reflexes you had there, un," Deidara says still chuckling.

"It was just a reaction."

"That was pretty damn funny, un."

"Shut up before I throw the lamp at you. Now can you get out please so I can get dressed?"

"Are we really going to see the despicable woman, un?"

"You don't have to come."

"I'm coming with, un."

"So, can I get dressed now?"

"Be my guest, un," Deidara replies with a wave of his hand.

Vivaldi just stands there tapping her foot. He laughs before getting up and walking out the door. With him out she starts getting dressed. She pulls on a pair of faded blue jeans that have holes in the knees, knee length black boots and a gray shirt that says 'Peace' in the color of the rainbow. She quickly runs the brush through her hair then places it in a ponytail as she walks out of her room.

"Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Dupree asks Vivaldi.

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll pick something up to eat on our way there."

"Then yeah, I'm ready."

They leave with an hour to spare. On the way there they stop for donuts and eat while driving. Deidara was talking to Vivaldi saying jokes trying to get her to laugh. She almost did until Emi looked at her like she was insane. Even though Emi couldn't see Deidara, she was able to feel him glaring at her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I'm going to be ending the chapter here. I would add more but then it would be really long. Also I should mention that during summer vacation Vivaldi goes to summer school, so during those months it was like she was in normal school instead of enjoying summer vacation like other kids. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara and Tobi. I own the characters I created and the plot. Please rate/review and thank you for reading. Until next time. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Vivaldi is sitting on the edge of the couch in Ms. Tekamah's office. Mrs. Dupree is sitting next to Emi. Vivaldi feels like her family is now starting to push her away. Deidara sits next to Vivaldi and glares at Emi and Mrs. Dupree.

Ms. Tekamah's eyes scan between the three family members. Finally, her eyes rest on Vivaldi. She cannot place her finger on it, but there is something different about Vivaldi.

"So who would like to start first today?" Ms. Tekamah asks.

"I would like to start," Emi says, drawing everyone's attention.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to talk about yesterday."

"What happen yesterday?"

"Little Miss Freak," Emi spits out with venom and Deidara growls at her. "Decided to play a disappearing act. Not once, did she call to inform our mother where she was at and she did not leave a note. Yet she says she worries about our mother. That was a total lie since our mom was in a constant worried mode and started to panic when the news announced that another victim from the company died."

Ms. Tekamah just nods scribbling note across her yellow legal pad. Vivaldi keeps quiet as her hands clench into fist. She wants to reach over the couch and punch her sister in the face to get rid of that snobby attitude. Vivaldi is not back to her normal self completely, and she never will be her normal self again, but she is starting to crawl out of the cocoon she made around herself. When she is completely out of the cocoon she will be different, grown into another person that has grown like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly.

"Vivaldi do you have anything to say about what your sister said," Ms. Tekamah asks not expecting a reply.

"Our mother already knows where I was," Vivaldi answers, surprising everyone. "I told her when I got home and I apologized for making her worry."

"Why did you not call or leave a note?" Ms. Tekamah asks quickly getting over her shock.

"I knew she was at work so I did not want to bother her and I didn't leave a note because I didn't think I would be gone for long, and I had assumed she would be working late."

"Where were you yesterday?"

Vivaldi looks down not saying a word. Ms. Tekamah nods coming to the conclusion that she has gotten all the information she could get out of Vivaldi. Deidara glares at the woman knowing she assumed she would not get anything else out of Vivaldi.

Every single person, excluding Vivaldi, is pissing him off. Emi is pissing him off with her attitude and the way she degrades Vivaldi and treats her. Mrs. Dupree pisses him off acting as if she cares and trying to be a mother when not too long ago she had question Vivaldi. Vivaldi's "friends" piss him off by leaving Vivaldi. They are supposed to know her well enough, but it turns out they do not. They should have known that secretly she was calling out for help. Every person is pissing him off with the way they all treat Vivaldi, as if they already know what she will do and say.

"I went to visit my father's grave," Vivaldi says looking up with noticeable unshed tears.

Deidara smirks as he sees Ms. Tekamah's pen hover over her notepad. She looks up at Vivaldi with analyzing eyes. Emi looks at her sister with a flabbergasted expression.

Ms. Tekamah lowers her pen down and folds her hands together. Vivaldi wipes away a single tear that falls from her eyes. Deidara places his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, to let her know he is here. Vivaldi wants to leave the room to let the tears fall, but she cannot, but knowing that Deidara is next to her makes her feel better.

"That has to be a lie," Emi says glaring not believing that her sister had visited their father's grave.

"I highly doubt that it is a lie," Ms. Tekamah says, her eyes never leaving Vivaldi's face.

She did not detect any lie coming from Vivaldi, so she believes her. In addition, the tears in Vivaldi's eyes makes Ms. Tekamah believe her more. She can identify why Vivaldi looks different now. She does not look like she is trying to hold back her grief anymore. Ms. Tekamah can tell something had caused Vivaldi to go over the edge, but she does not know what, she does assume that someone was there for Vivaldi though.

"How can you believe her?" Emi asks standing up.

"Emi, sit down. For once can you just believe your sister," Mrs. Dupree says in a tired tone. She has had enough of her family drifting apart when they only have each other left.

"I will never believe her," Emi spits out.

"It's okay if you don't believe me," Vivaldi says almost chocking on the words.

She really misses her sister before this all happen. Sure, their sisterly relationship was not perfect and they got into fights like any siblings would, but it was never this bad. Vivaldi misses the times when they use to hang out together, when they were not fighting of course, and when Emi would ask her for advice. In fact, she just misses hanging out with her family in general. Sure, she knows it will not be the same with her father gone, but she wishes that they were not pushing themselves away from one another.

"Vivaldi," Deidara whispers as he sees a few more tears slide down her face.

"It's my entire fault," Vivaldi mutters.

Guilt plays across Vivaldi's face. She blames herself for her father's death. Now she is starting to blame herself for her family falling apart. _It is my entire fault. I caused all of this. We wouldn't be here; we wouldn't be falling apart if it weren't for me._

"Stop it with those crocodile tears," Emi says but deep down she is not sure what she should believe anymore.

"I-I-I am s-s-s-so sorry for everything," Vivaldi says standing up as she refuses to hide her feelings and just lets them show on her face.

"There is no need to be sorry," Ms. Tekamah says.

"It is my entire fault though," Vivaldi chokes out in reply. "It is my fault he is dead. He wouldn't be in the grave if it wasn't for me. He would still be here alive and this family wouldn't be falling apart."

Emi falls down looking at her sister in shock. She is surprise to see so much emotion from her sister. Now she is starting to question if her sister is really acting or not.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Dupree is wringing her hands together as silent tears fall from her eyes. She has never felt more like a failing mother than at this very moment.

Deidara stands up placing his hand on Vivaldi's back. She does not move and he starts rubbing her back to calm her down. He does not know why but it upsets him seeing her so full of guilt and sadness.

"Vivaldi," Ms. Tekamah says in a calming tone. "None of this is your fault. People die all the time and sometimes family members become distant but-"

"It is my fault," Vivaldi screams, the tears falling like twin streams. "It is my entire fault because I killed him! He is dead and gone, buried six feet under because I had caused him to die!"

With that last sentence said, Vivaldi takes off running out of the room. All the occupants in the room stay silent surprised from the outburst. Deidara, after a few seconds to process what happened, chases after Vivaldi.

"We are done for today," Ms. Tekamah says, quickly scrawling across the paper then clicks her pen close.

Deidara follows Vivaldi out to the parking lot. She is sitting on the ground next to the car with her legs pulled close to her chest and her arms hugging herself. Her body shakes from her sobbing.

"Vivaldi," Deidara says standing next to her.

She looks up at him with wide emerald eyes. By his side, his hands clench into fist not knowing how to make things better for her. He hates not knowing what to do, and for the first time he wishes he could take away someone's misery.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" She asks looking away off to the distance.

"No," he replies sitting next to her. "You are far from pathetic, un."

Vivaldi stays in her position even though she just wants to cry on Deidara's shoulder. She bites on her lower lip trying to push away the guilt that refuses to leave.

Deidara wraps his arms around Vivaldi's shoulder, unsure of what else to do. Unconsciously, she leans into his touch. For a split second, she is thankful to be alive then she feels selfish and starts crying harder.

"You're not a killer," Deidara says. "It just isn't in you. So why do you blame yourself for your father's death?"

Vivaldi shakes her head, trying to keep away the memories. However, the memories refuse to leave. They want her to relive everything knowing it will help her in her grieving process.

"I was dr-"

"Vivaldi there you are," Mrs. Dupree says coming around the car with Emi standing behind her.

Emi looks at her sister with mix emotions. She does not know if she should trust her or not; if she should hate her or not. She does know her sister has every right to hate her though. She also knows that she has never seen her sister look this broken before. _Maybe I was wrong,_ she thinks.

"Vivaldi are you okay?" Mrs. Dupree asks kneeling down in front of her eldest daughter. Deidara narrows his eyes as he lets out a growl. _What right does this woman think she has trying to make Vivaldi feel better._

Vivaldi just nods her head in reply trying to wipe away the tears. A sigh escapes Deidara as he removes his arm and stands up. He will not be getting any confession out of her now and he just knows it will be awhile before she tells him why she blames herself.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I wonder how Mr. Dupree, Vivaldi's father, died and why Vivaldi blames herself for his death. Just kidding I actually already know why. I am just debating if I should reveal it in the next chapter. In addition, what is with all of Vivaldi's future employees getting murdered? I know the answer as well, I am just not telling you yet. All will be revealed soon.**

**Well, go check out my other stories and read them. Take part in my polls. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and chapter. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own everyone else and the plot. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you and until next time. XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Deidara watches Vivaldi sitting on her bed sculpting some sort of figurine. Her brows narrow slightly with frustration. The wind from the open window gently swirls her auburn hair. It has been almost two weeks since they had a conversation that lasted for more than a minute. Usually Deidara wouldn't care; definitely if he was still alive and living with the Akatsuki; but for some reason with Vivaldi it mattered to him.

She hasn't cried since her last outburst. In her mind, she believes herself too guilty to have a reason to cry. Even though Deidara had told her that her father's death wasn't her fault, her guilt still resides in her. What she really needs is her family to lift the guilt burdening her heart.

"Vivaldi, un?"

"Hmm," she replies not looking up.

Narrowing his eyes, Deidara chucks his clay at her, hitting her on the head. Vivaldi's head quickly looks up as she glares back at him. His lips twitch into a smirk.

"Jerk," she says and throws her figurine at him. He laughs as he steps to his right away from the missile. "What was that for?"

"Simple, to get your attention, un."

"You had my attention."

"If I did, I wouldn't have thrown anything at you, un."

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop moping around, un."

"I'm not moping around."

"Yeah sure and I'm gay, un."

""You're…gay?" She asks disappointingly.

"No," he replies in disgust. "I was being sarcastic, un."

"Oh…good," she says with a small smile. "So…what do you want?"

"I want to get out of this room, un."

"Well, you know where the door is."

"You can be such a dumbass sometimes, un."

Vivaldi sighs rolling her eyes. Deidara smirks at her knowing he won. Standing up, Vivaldi dusts her hands on her faded blue jeans.

"Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me, un."

"That is such a lovely answer," Vivaldi replies throwing her pillow at him.

He catches it as she makes her way to the door. She walks out as he throws the pillow back on the bed. He then follows her.

Vivaldi goes to Emi's bedroom and knocks on the door. Deidara lets out an impatient sigh. There is some cursing on the other side then Emi opens the door.

"What do you want?" Emi asks with her hand on her hip.

"I'm going out and will be gone for a couple of hours. I figured you can tell mom when she gets back from the store and that I will meet you at Ms. Tekamah's office."

"Where are you going?"

"Do we really have to go to that woman's office, un?"

"I'm going out with a friend," Vivaldi replies ignoring Deidara.

"Shocker, I didn't know you still had any friends."

"No, what is a shocker is that you have friends bitch, un." Deidara says, but falls on Emi's deaf ears.

"Can you please tell mom so she doesn't get worried," Vivaldi says promising herself to go off on Deidara when they are alone.

Emi doesn't reply for a moment. She takes her time analyzing her sister. With a un-lady like grunt and a roll of her eyes Emi gives a quick nod of her head.

"Yeah, sure, I will tell mom. See you later Freak."

"Thanks," Vivaldi replies. "See you soon."

Emi closes her bedroom door with a roll of her eyes. Vivaldi walks away and quickly puts her shoes on. She then heads to the car, the whole time ignoring Deidara.

Inside the car Vivaldi turns the radio on. Deidara reaches over to turn the volume down to talk to her. Instead, she smacks his hand away from the volume control. He glares at her for a moment then looks away mumbling under his breath.

The ride to the woods is short- Vivaldi went over the speed limit- and quiet. Deidara gets out and waits for Vivaldi. He stares ahead thinking of a way to get her to be less robotic.

"Ready," Vivaldi says coming to stand next to him.

"Let's have a race there, un," Deidara says with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, un."

"Wow! That is exactly what I wanted to hear," she says rolling her eyes.

This causes Deidara's smirk to widen. Her sarcastic answer proved to him that he can help keep her from being robotic, which he really hates.

"Get over yourself, un," he says punching her arm somewhat playfully. Vivaldi lets out a grunt and punches him back.

"How do I know you won't cheat?"

"I'll give you a five minute head start, un."

"You make it sound like I'm slow."

"Prove me wrong, unless you're not up to the challenge, un."

"I am so going to prove you wrong," she replies with a glare.

"We'll see; on the count of three; one, un."

"Three," Vivaldi interrupts him then takes off running.

For a moment Deidara stands frozen slightly surprised. He then starts grinning, and in a matter of moments his grin turns into a smirk. It seems his plan is working.

"I'll win, un," Deidara shouts then starts running.

Vivaldi continues running, ignoring Deidara's outburst. She refuses to let him get to her. She also refuses to lose. Vivaldi loves challenges- many people have said it is in her blood because of her father who was the same way- and has never back down from one.

"Is that how fast you can run, un" Deidara asks running up to her. He smirks at her then starts running ahead.

"Bastard," Vivaldi yells as she picks up speed. There was no way she planned on losing.

Deidara just laughs waving over his shoulder then disappears from sight. Vivaldi lets out a small growl, pushing herself to run faster; pushing herself to her limit.

Within about ten minutes Vivaldi finds Deidara. Smirking, she runs up behind him and pushes him out of her way. Deidara first looks at her with shock, then narrows his eyes.

"See ya loser," she says with a grin and continues onward.

"I'll show you who the loser is, un," he yells back in reply, easily catching up with her.

Deidara smirks at her and she glares in return. Every time she pushes herself to be faster, Deidara easily catches up to her. This angers her a bit, and seeing this just makes him laugh.

When they finally reach the lake, it is a tie. Not once did it cross Deidara's mind to actually try winning. It didn't matter to him if he won or lost. The only thing he wanted was to see Vivaldi have emotions, and to have a conversation with her.

Vivaldi collapses to the ground on her knees while clutching her ribs. Her body aches and she is taking in large gulps of air. _I am so out of shape,_ she thinks to herself. _That is going to have to change._

Vivaldi makes herself fall face first in the dirt then turns around to look up at the sky covered with cotton balls. She softly smiles while closing her eyes, trying to get her labored breathing under control. Meanwhile, Deidara leans against a tree watching her with a smirk. Since he is dead, the running didn't affect him.

"I won," Vivaldi says sitting up after a few minutes.

"You wish you won, un," Deidara says to irritate her.

"That is what you wish."

"No it isn't because I know I won, un."

"Liar, I won, so accept the fact that you lost."

"I'm not accepting anything that is a lie, un."

"I won, you lost, the end," Vivaldi replies stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. Deidara's smirk turns to a smile seeing her glare while pouting.

"Cute, but that isn't going to work on me, un." Vivaldi looks at him confused, causing him to chuckle. "How about we call it a tie, un?"

Vivaldi presses her lips together contemplating. She slowly nods her head then shrugs her shoulder. Falling backwards, she looks back up at the sky.

"Fine, we'll call it a tie."

Deidara walks over and sits next to her looking out at the lake. Every few seconds he looks down at her. Meanwhile, she is just humming some unknown song trying to think of something to start a conversation.

"I know my sister can't hear or see you, but there is no need for you to make rude comments to her."

"She is a stuck up bitch that pisses me off. You should be happy that I only make rude comments. Back when I was alive, I would blow people up if they pissed me off, un."

Vivaldi falls silent thinking over his words. She sits up and turns to face him.

"You get pissed off easily. It's kind of funny to see sometimes, but you're right, I do prefer that you make the rude comments."

"Did you just admit that I was right, un?"

"Yeah," she replies slightly confused. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that you admitted I was right. Other girls don't really do that."

"Whatever," she replies with a small chuckle.

"So…do you have any nicknames, un?"

"Okay that was random," Vivaldi chuckles. "My nickname is Viv. You can call me that," she says with a shrug, "I don't really care."

"I prefer calling you Vivaldi, un."

Vivaldi gives a small smile. Deidara grins, happy that she is smiling and somewhat laughing. In fact, it makes him happier to know he is the one able to make her smile and/or laugh. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he looks away.

"Do you have a nickname?"

"Nope, I don't really care for them, un."

"Then why did you ask if I had one?"

"…To have a conversation, un," he replies, only giving her part of the reason. He also enjoys talking with her and hearing the sound of her voice. If it wasn't for the fact of his denial, he would be able to admit the reasons for why.

"Can you swim?" Vivaldi asks standing up.

"Of course I can, or at least I used to, un."

"Cool," she replies kicking her shoes off in the direction of the trees.

She pulls off her jeans and shirt, letting them fall. Deidara watches her out of the corner of his eye. She runs and does a cannonball into the lake. A few seconds later she resurfaces with a grin. If Deidara was still alive, his heart would have stop then restarted twice as fast.

"Let's see if you can beat me to the other side and back," Vivaldi says, determine to win something.

Deidara watches her as she starts swimming in circles waiting for him to get in the water. She seems to be looking a lot happier today than in the entire time he has known her. He is wondering what is so different about today than all the other days.

"Well are you coming in or are you afraid to lose," Vivaldi asks as she starts growing a little impatient.

"What do you want if you win, un?" Deidara ask as he stands up.

"Umm…I don't know," she replies scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Well, if you win, you can tell me what it is you want and I'll try and give it to you, un."

"Okay, so what do you want if you win, which won't happen." Deidara chuckles at her cockiness.

"I want to know the story behind the reason of you blaming yourself for your father's death, un."

Deidara watches the smile on her face disappears. She looks away and gets this faraway sad look in her eyes. For a moment Deidara is mentally kicking himself for making her sad. The regret he feels only last for a minute though, because he knows he has to learn about why she blames herself. Once he knows he can help her. Yet, part of him –the part that he keeps in denial- knows if he helps her then he'll be moving on to the afterlife, and that part of him doesn't want to leave.

"Fine," Vivaldi replies looking back at him.

Deidara doesn't smile or smirk, now isn't the time for that. Instead, he walks into the lake. He is determined to win this race. Though he knows the reward for winning will make Vivaldi unhappy, he is going to take the chance to get the story out of her.

"Go, un." Deidara says not bothering with counting.

They both take off swimming. Deidara swims fast knowing he won't get tired. Vivaldi swims at a steady pace –Deidara is a few feet ahead of her- trying to preserve as much energy as possible.

As time continues, Deidara gets more ahead of Vivaldi. Changing her tactics, she goes from a breaststroke to a butterfly. She is soon catching up with him, but is using more energy. It doesn't matter to her though, because she doesn't want to lose and have to tell the story about her father's death.

In the end Vivaldi loses by a mere few seconds. Deidara doesn't smirk at her or anything. He just holds out his hand and helps her out. She puts her clothes and shoes back on. It doesn't bother her that her shirt and pants are becoming wet. In fact in doesn't register in her mind. The only thing she feels is panic and thinking that Deidara will leave once she tells him the truth.

For a while it is silent between the two of them. The only sound is the wind blowing through the trees, animals squiring around and talking to each other. Deidara watches her, trying to be patient. He knows not to rush her, but the anticipation is practically "killing" him. Suddenly, Vivaldi turns around and starts walking away in the direction they came from.

"Where are you going, un," Deidara asks following her.

"To my truck," she replies softly.

"Aren't you going…?"

"Yes, you won after all, but it is time for me to go meet my family at Ms. Tekamah's office."

"You don't have to go visit that woman, un."

"Deidara," Vivaldi says, pronouncing each syllable in his name slowly as she turns to face him. A smile almost threatens to make an appearance on his face from hearing his name coming from her. He liked the way she said his name, but then he shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"What, un?"

"I know you don't want to go, and after today, I promise we won't go if that is what you want."

"Do you actually mean that, un?"

"Yes," she whispers in reply.

Deidara only nods his head in reply. Vivaldi then turns around and starts walking again. Deidara follows her all the way to her truck. _Will he hate me after he finds out what happen? Why am I so scared for him to know? He has killed people in his past life. Shouldn't I be scared of him? Is he going to leave after he knows everything? Will it be selfish of me, if I make him promise to never leave me?_

Deidara watches Vivaldi silently. Her hands on the steering wheel tighten until they knuckles turn white._ Why does his opinion matter so much to me? And why does that fact of him possibly leaving scare me more than the possible fact of him hating me?_

/**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the end of chapter nineteen. This was going to be longer, but I decided that I could cut it short and update it now. Some questions are going to be answered, soon. Also, this story will be about 28 something chapters, give or take a few. **

**You can check out my other stories. Partake in polls and what not. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own everyone else and the plot. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"You're just on time," Ms. Tekamah says as Vivaldi walks into her office.

Vivaldi gives a small nod and walks over to the couch. She sits down at the very end away from her family. Deidara goes and leans against the wall where he can watch everything. He gets the feeling that Vivaldi doesn't want anyone near her.

Vivaldi doesn't look at anyone. Instead she stares down at her lap where her hands are folded. It looks like she is praying. Ms. Tekamah writes down on her pad.

"So, what does anyone want to talk about today," Ms. Tekamah ask, looking back up at the family. Not a single word is spoken from the three on the couch. "Okay, let's talk about something I have wanted us to discuss for a while."

"What would that be," Emi ask crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch.

"Mr. Dupree's death," she replies.

Vivaldi's hands tighten around each other. Mrs. Dupree makes a small quiet gasp then tears well up in her eyes. Emi's face twist into pain and anger then she looks away with a glare. Ms. Tekamah writes down all of their reactions.

"I want to know, what each one of you felt when he died. Who would like to go first?"

"No one wants to go first," mumbles Vivaldi in reply.

"Did you say something Vivaldi," asks Ms. Tekamah.

"I said," Vivaldi replies looking up trying to summon up courage. "That no one wishes to go first."

Mrs. Dupree looks at her daughter as if she has grown another head. Emi looks shock but then she smirks at her sister. _So, big sister has some spark in her after all. Congratulations sis._

"Why do you say that?"

"Because his death was painful on all of us."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Are you doubting the Freak," Emi says leaning forward narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Emi please show some respect," Mrs. Dupree says wringing her hands together.

"Sure, I'll do that when I can grow some wings and fly. The only one allowed to question or doubts my sister the Freak is me. And I have decided I want to go first."

"Please do," Ms. Tekamah says as she scribbles more notes down.

"When my father died I was devastated. Not as much as my mom, she was practically in denial until the day of his funereal. It was Viv who planned the funeral," Emi states as angry tears well up in her eyes. "As much as I dislike admitting this, she was the one to take care of everything. I was sad, but I was so mad at her. She acted like none of it meant anything to her. I was questioning why she should take care of everything when his death was her fault. I blamed her every day for his death, there were even days when I wish she was the one dead. Sometimes I prayed to God for him to have the two of them switch places. When he died, I hated my sister."

Emi becomes quiet for a moment. She ferociously wipes the tears off her cheek. Ms. Tekamah's hand moves quickly across her pad. Mrs. Dupree looks at her daughter as if she doesn't know her. Vivaldi watches her sister, not bothered by a single word she has said. She already knew her sister blamed her. Deidara simply glares but nothing else.

"It wasn't long before everyone was saying how hard it must be for Viv and all other kinds of bullshit. Pretty soon I gave up on wishing and praying to God because none of it was working. So instead I turned to partying, doing drugs and alcohol. I even came close to throwing myself into stranger's bed, but couldn't stand the thought of losing my dignity over something like that. When I went out to party, I could forget that my father was dead. When I was out he didn't exist, so neither did my pain. I could forget it all and have fun. Then I would go home, wake up the next day, and the reality of it all would come crashing back down. My father was dead, Viv was to blame, and going to a party was my escape."

Emi glares down at the ground trying to wipe away her tears. She finally spoke the truth, and she felt relieved. Vivaldi feels like going over to her sister and giving her a hug, but she also feels she doesn't have the right to do that.

"I guess you're not too bad after all, un," Deidara sneers at Emi even though he goes unheard. He still hates Emi, no matter what she says.

Ms. Tekamah finishes scrawling across her pad. She looks at the three women sitting on her couch. She then turns her attention back to Emi.

"Do you still blame your sister?"

"I don't know anymore. What am I supposed to believe? For so long I have blamed her. Now if I don't have her to blame, who is there left to blame?"

"Death is a natural occurrence. It is only natural that you would want someone to blame, but there is no one to blame."

Emi rolls her eyes and wipes away the rest of the tears. She looks away once again leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms. She suddenly felt tired and wanted to go home.

"Mrs. Dupree would you like to go next?"

A look of fear passes through Mrs. Dupree's brown eyes. Blonde locks dance around her face as she shakes her head no. Tears stream down her eyes and she covers her face. Vivaldi reaches over, but her hand just hovers over her mother's shoulder. She gives her mother a small pat then pulls her hand away. This doesn't go unnoticed by Ms. Tekamah and she scribbles down more notes.

"Would you like to go then Vivaldi? Last time you were here, you mention the fact that it was your fault that your father died. Why do you blame yourself?"

Vivaldi looks over at Ms. Tekamah. She tightens her hands together and looks back down at her lap. It was only a matter of time before it became her turn. Now that it is her turn to speak, she wants to hide. However, she made a deal with Deidara and it is her time to keep up her end of it.

Looking up, she turns her attention towards Deidara. He pushes himself off the wall and stands up straighter as he stares back at her. _So she is going to tell me after all,_ he thinks to himself.

"There was an office party at my dad's company and there is always alcohol served. Usually my mom is the one who goes as the designated driver, but she was sick that time. I had my license for a little over a month and decide that I would be the driver this time; that way my mom can stay home and get rest."

Vivaldi closes her eyes as a single tear rolls down her cheek. Deidara gets the urge to go over to comfort her, but squishes the feeling down. He feels if he comforts her she won't continue. Ms. Tekamah continues writing, not letting any surprise be shown; after all it is not professional.

"When the party was over it was late, almost midnight," Vivaldi continues opening her eyes as her voice quivers. She continues staring at only Deidara. "It had rained early, and a freeze warning had been issued not too long ago. Walking to the car was a little difficult because there was a frozen sheet of ice over everything. My dad assured me if I drive slowly and carefully I wouldn't have to worry about a thing, and I believed him. He was my father after all, and he was always right. So why should this time be any different?"

More tears slide down her face. Her body shakes from her trying not to turn into a sobbing mess. She runs her hands through her hair, and then slightly pulls on it with aggravation. She didn't want to speak anymore. She never told anyone about how it all happens. There were times when she still has nightmares of that night. Though she always tries changing the outcome in the dream, nothing ever works.

Vivaldi looks back down at her lap. She unclasps her hands and clutches her legs tightly. She digs her nails into them until she draws blood. Slowly, she looks back over at Deidara. _Is this going to be the part where he starts hating me? Will this be the part when he leaves me?_

Deidara watches as she digs her nails further into her legs. He watches as fear dances in her emerald green eyes. His head slightly tilts in confusion, wondering what she is scared of. He gives into his desire to be close to her. He walks over until he is standing in front of her. Her eyes never leave him. The whole time Ms. Tekamah believes she is avoiding eye contact because of the guilt she has placed on herself.

Bending down to his knees, Deidara places his hands over Vivaldi. Slowly, she relaxes her hands. Deidara smirks at her and she looks down at her lap to keep herself from blushing.

"If you ever tell anyone about these things I do for you, I will have to torture you, un," he says in a joking tone. If they were alone, Vivaldi would have smiled at his comment. Instead she shakes her head, her way of telling him she would never do that to him.

"You can stop if you want," Ms. Tekamah says.

"No, I will continue," Vivaldi replies looking back up. She then turns her attention back to Deidara. "Instead of taking the normal route home, I had taken a short cut. I was tired and wanted to get home. Driving at night made me feel a little uneasy. The road was a one-way lane going both ways, but I wasn't that worried because not many people drove on that road. My dad was passed out in the passenger seat. There was a curve, and it is hard to see the other side because a lot of trees obscure your view."

She stops for a moment to get her breathing under control. Deidara gives her hands a small squeeze. Taking a deep breath she continues.

"I turned the corner. I saw another car coming towards us fast and I screamed. My screaming caused my dad to wake up. I didn't know what to do. There were trees on both side of the road and slamming the breaks wouldn't do any good. I remember the sound of the cars colliding with one another. The sound of glass breaking, my screams, my father's voice, and the screech of tires as I slammed the breaks to keep from crashing into a tree, but that didn't help at all. Sometime during all of that, I had passed out.

When I woke up, the car was upside down and it was cold. I felt numb and was panicking. Then I remembered my dad and turned to look at him. It looked like he was covered in blood. We had to get out of the car, but I didn't even know if it was safe for us to move. I called out to him, but he didn't answer, I wasn't even sure if he was alive. I started to call out for help, but no one ever answered. I was so scared that no one would find us. Then I remembered my phone. There were no minutes on it, but I was able to call nine-one-one.

It wasn't long before they showed up. When they got me out, I saw the other car had collided with a tree on the other side, but that was all I saw then I was in the ambulance. I kept asking them about my father and they kept telling me everything was fine now. It wasn't until hours later that I was told what happen to him."

Vivaldi looking away falls silent as her shoulders shake with silent sobs. Deidara get the urge to move her hair out of her face and wipe away her tears. However, since there are people around he tightens his grip on her hands instead.

At the same time, Vivaldi gets the urge to scream in agony. She wants to throw and break things. When Deidara squeezes her hands she looks back at him. Suddenly, she stands up and starts pacing the room unable to sit still any longer.

"He had a punctured lung; broken ribs, internal bleeding and they had to do surgery on him. Meanwhile, I the driver had small cuts and bruises as well as a small concussion."

Deidara stands up watching Vivaldi's every move. He watches as her body shakes with sobs and rage.

"After the surgery the doctors said if he survived through the night, he would be on the road of a successful recovery. He survived through the night, and the doctor said that my father was a lucky man and that he was going to live. I was so relived, and I should have gone to see him, but I didn't. I thought I could visit him later because he would still be there. Yet somehow, for some reason, my dad's health had suddenly taken a nose dive and died two days later, no matter what the doctors tried to do. I was in school instead of by his side like my sister and mother when he died.

When I got the news of his death I was shocked. Then I was angry because the doctor said he was going to live. My anger then turned to guilt. My dad wouldn't have died if I didn't panic and just pulled over to the side of the road. Better yet, he would still be alive if I had just taken the normal way home instead of a shortcut.

I didn't cry because I felt as if I didn't have the right to cry. After all I caused his death. So, I figured if I could take care of everything like the bills and the funeral planning, it would be my way of apologizing. I felt, that since I killed him, I should plan his funeral as punishment for myself. And, that no matter what, no matter how badly his death hurt me, I would not shed a tear."

Vivaldi spins around and stares at Deidara waiting for a verdict. Her body trembles in fear, and from the sobs wanting to break free. _Will you leave me now that you know the truth? What would it be like, if instead you stay and wiped away my tears then kiss me?_

Vivaldi then shakes her head at her last though. She turns away and covers her face with her hands. _I'm a horrible person,_ she thinks to herself.

Emi looks from her sister down to her hands. She had always thought that next to her mother, she had it hard when their father died. Now after hearing her sister, she thinks her sister had it even worse than their mother.

"Vivaldi," Mrs. Dupree speaks up, her voice cracking a bit. "There is no need to blame yourself."

Vivaldi only nods her head in reply. Her throat is too constricted from tears for her to say anything at the moment.

Deidara walks over to her, and not caring that the others are watching them, slowly pulls her hands away from her face. He lifts her chin up until she is looking at him. He wipes away some of her tears and looks her straight in the eyes.

"It is _not_ your fault, so stop blaming yourself, un."

She felt like throwing her arms around him to cry, to feel his arms around her as he comforts her. Instead she pulls away and rushes out of the room. She feels that she has no right to feel what she feels. _Besides, he is probably going to leave now._

Ms. Tekamah, this whole time had been scribbling away on her pad; she finally finishes her notes. She places her pen down then, closes everything up.

"That is enough for today. If we could schedule a meeting for…"

"You can shove your schedules up your ass," Emi says standing up with renew anger, not at her sister, but at herself.

"Emi," Mrs. Dupree shrieks.

"I'm not coming back here, but if you want to you can."

Emi then walks out of the room. She wanted to go find her sister so they can talk. Instead, she takes a stroll in the hallways, because she has no idea what she would even say to her sister.

Deidara follows the magnetic pull he feels towards Vivaldi until he finds her in an empty half lighted stairway. She is sitting, hugging her knees close to her as her shoulder shake with loud sobs. He walks over and sits down next to her. He brushes some of her hair away from her face. For a split moment she leans into his touch, but then quickly moves away.

"Do you hate me," she asks in a whisper that Deidara almost doesn't hear her.

He looks at her thinking over her question. Maybe before, what seems like a lifetime ago, he hated her, because he found her boring. But as time progressed and he got to know her, he stopped hating her. He had come to enjoy her company. Now, he isn't ready to admit what he truly feels, but he can admit it is far from hate.

"I don't hate you, un."

Vivaldi looks up at him. He gives her a small genuine smile. She almost smiles back, but she had one last question to be answered.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"I'll be here until you get sick of me being here, un," he replies with a smirk, trying to cheer her up.

She smiles at him even though her lips still trembles. He pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin atop of her head. She wraps her arms around him in return and buries her face in his chest. He has become her rock, her best friend, and…_the person I fallen in love with. _She didn't care if it made her selfish, but she didn't plan on ever having him leave. Though she can't truly be with him, she is content with what she has now.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally, we learn the truth about her father's death. I finished this with in the day. I was listening to the song 'I Am Only One,' by We Are the Fallen on repeat because it helped me write this chapter. Actually, I was too lazy to search through my playlist for another sad song.**

**I had most of the chapters up to this point done, which is why I was able to update so fast. Now, the updates might come every few days, but I will promise to try and update everyday. I'm working on the next chapter as of now, using music to help me.**

**Well I hope you like the chapter. There are other things to be learned. Masashi Kishimoto owns Deidara. I own the characters I have created and the plot. Please review and thanks for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
